amor sangriento
by ely the hedgehog
Summary: sonic se ha convertido en sonic EXE, y este demuestra sus sentimientos de una manera terrorifica, amy quiere a su sonikku devuelta, sonic EXE esta enamorado de amy rose y hara lo que sea porque sea suya, por las buenas o las malas, los chicos haran lo que sea con tal de que el sonic que conocen regrese pero, lo conseguiran? (imagen de SILVERtheHEDGEHOyes)
1. Chapter 1

**_holis! como estan!? yo aqui con otra de mis alocadas y extrañas ideas! _**

**_antes de comenzar, aclararles que esta historia no esta basada en mis historias anteriores, asi que elise the hedgehog no existe en esta historia, ni tampoco el que shadow y amy sean hermanos, asi que SI ME DA LA REGALADA GANA, podria hacer un SHADAMY! (nah, xD) no se preocupen, al final sera SONAMY, asi que, DISFRUTEN!_**

**_sonic y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SEGA, ahora si, gozen con mi sensualona historia! xD_**

* * *

Sonic se encontraba caminando en una cueva, se encontraba solo pues habían localizado una esmeralda caos ahí dentro, ya solo les faltaba una, asi que Sonic se ofrecio a ir para salir mas rápido y largarse La cueva era oscura y muy profinda, iba con una lámpara que tails le había dado, llevaba un micrófono para que todos los demás que estaban fuera escucharan si el iba bien o algo pasaba, pues esa cueva era peligrosa, y por eso se ofrecio el, porque en caso de que algo pasase, el saldría en menos de tres segundos, no pasaba nada, y el localizador confirmaba que se acercaba mas y mas y MAS, la vio brillar, la ultima esmeralda caos faltante, esta era la amarilla, la tomo con cuidado y sonrio

Sonic: bien chicos, misión cumplida! Tengo la esmeralda en mis manos, saldré en un minuto –dijo atraves del micrófono y al otro lado todos celebraban

Tails: genial Sonic! Ahora sal de allí y larguémonos de una vez! –dijo feliz, pues habían buscado esa esmeralda TODO el santo dia y deseaban marcharse de una vez por todas!

Sonic: claro amigo, alla voy –dijo y se dispuso a correr, cuando vio de lejos la luz de la entrada de la cueva y se acercaba cada vez mas, sintió un fuerte rasguño en la pierna derecha por lo que cayo al suelo, el golpe sono y los demás lo escucharon por el micrófono, Sonic solo se quejo por el golpe

Tails: Sonic estas bien!? Que ha pasado? –pregunto preocupado, Sonic solo se miro la pierna alumbrándola con la lámpara y vio un rasguño largo atravez de su pantorrilla

Sonic: agg…no es nada…es solo que me e caído nada mas…pero despues lo vemos, quiero salir de aquí –se dispuso a levantarse y dio un paso mas, pero sintió que alguien lo tomo por las piernas y lo jalo hacia adentro -AAAAH! AYUDA! –grito dejando el rastro de el siendo arrastrado hacia adentro, como ya estaba cerca de la entrada, los chicos se asomaron al escuchar el golpe y vieron la esmeralda y la lámpara tiradas en el suelo, y detrás de ellas un Sonic siendo arrastrado gritando por su vida

Amy: SONIC! –grito con horror al ver esa imagen, los chicos entraron pero no pasaron mas alla de la esmeralda y la lámpara por temor, atra vez del micrófono escuchaban ruidos extraños, tomaron la esmeralda y la guardaron, cuando se dispusieron a seguir caminando escuharon un grito atra vez del micrófono, pero también se escucho en toda la cueva

Sonic: AAAAH! DEJAME…! –balbuceo…-NO! NO LO HAGAS…NO! NOOO! AAAAHH…GGGggg…- todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder al escuchar eso, luego, vieron una sombra de algo que se acercaba y todos corrieron afuera de la cueva, luego, vieron a Sonic salir de la cueva, estaba con todas sus puas despeinadas y tenia un rasguño enorme que recorria toda su pierna izquierda, salio con una mirada perturbada, y sus ojos expresaban horror, dio un paso fuera de la cueva…y cayo directamente en el suelo

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Estaba en una cama, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio unas paredes de un color blanco con algo de café, era un color crema, vio a su lado y allí estaba, amy estaba recostada en una silla al lado de el, el solo la vio, sus ojos no eran como antes, ahora tenían un verde mas intense y oscuro combinado con negro, acaricio la cabeza de amy y esta despertó de repente, vio a Sonic y se lanzo hacia el en un abrazo muy apretado

Amy: OH SONIC! ME PREOCUPASTE MUCHO! –dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos, Sonic solo la veia y se dejaba abrazar, subio una mano y la poso en la espalda de ella, la otra la dejo asi. Los chicos obviamente escucharon todos esos gritos y entraron de inmediato cream, tails, knuckles, vainilla, shadow (y ese? 0.0) y rouge, al verlos se aliviaron un poco al verlo despierto, pero shadow poso su cara en los ojos de Sonic y solo los estuvo viendo por un tiempo

Tails: Sonic me alegro que hayas despertado, que fue lo que te paso? –pregunto con tono preocupado, pero Sonic solo seguía con su brazo rodeado en la espald de amy, ella ya no lo estaba abrazando pero se separo un poco poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de Sonic, miro a tails y luego lo miro a el, tenia una mirada perdida, miraba a tails de una forma tan serene que daba miedo.

Tails: Sonic? –le dijo extrañado al ver que este no hacia nada, amy intento separarse pero Sonic apretó su brazo y ella se quedo asi. Cuando ella lo volteo a ver a los ojos vio que estos eran mas oscuros y decidio hablarle ella

Amy: Sonic? Que te paso? Estas bien? –le dijo en un tono dulce, Sonic solo la vio a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza

Sonic: …estoy…bien…- dijo para subir su otra mano y abrazar a amy con fuerza de nuevo, ella se sonrojo muchísimo pero le correspondió abrazándolo por el cuello, todos miraban confundidos la escena…Sonic estaba muy extraño.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cuando sonic aseguro que si estaba bien, salio de casa de cream, camino unos dos metros y sintió una fuerte brisa golpearle la cara, este cerro los ojos, los volvió a abrir al sentir una mano en su hombro, se dio la vuelta y vio a shadow mirarlo directamente a los ojos

Shadow: a ver…que paso alla en la cueva?

Sonic solo lo miro sereno y se volvió a dar la vuelta ignorándolo, shadow se enojo por eso y le dio la vuelta, pero lo que vio casi le da un infarto, vio a sonic con los ojos negros totalmente y con sangre bajo sus parpados y no tenia boca, shadow dio un paso hacia atrás y sonic sio uno hacia adelante, se dio la vuelta de nuevo y shadow volvió a darle la vuelta pero con mas lentitud, ahora, sonic estaba normal, incluso tenia los ojos verde claro como antes, shadow solo lo quedo viendo sorprendido y se llevo la mano a la boca. Sonic colo lo vio y le dio la sonrisa que da siempre con el pulgar en alto

Sonic: no te preocupes amigo, estoy bien, es lo que importa! –dijo con su pulgar en alto y su típico guiño, pero shadow siguió igual, sonic solo le dio una sonrisa muy grande con los ojos cerrados de forma incluso se veia…tierna? Luego se dio la vuelta y corrió dejando un destello azul detrás de el. Shadow solo permaneció con su mano en la boca con los ojos muy abiertos y las pupilas temblando un poco (tipo anime) y despues de unos cinco segundos, bajo la mano y vio el camino en el que se había ido sonic.

Shadow: algo paso en esa cueva..y es algo…muy grave…

Dijo aun impactado, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la casa de cream donde allí estaban todos, nadie había visto lo ocurrido, les dijo que sonic se había ido, dudo un poco al principio, pero les conto lo sucedido, al principio se rieron un poco creyendo que era broma, pero al ver el rostro de shadow…impactado (algo que no se ve todos los días)decidieron creerle…asi que empezaron a formular un plan

Tails: cada uno de nosotros pasaro un momento con sonic para ver que es lo que pasa, primero ire yo, luego ira knuckles, luego rouge, luego shadow, luego cream y por ultimo amy

Amy: eh? Y porque yo sere la ultima?

Tails: porque eso que sonic hizo hoy, al abrazarte de esa forma se sintió raro…

Knuckles: si, te juro que cuando el te abrazo…juro haber visto que olia tu cabello –amy sonrojo de inmediato

Amy: q-que..? …m-mientes…

Cream: no lo hace amy..

Shadow: tiene razón…actitud extraña en el faker, seras la ultima en verlo, si no conseguimos algo, tu lo haras

Amy: …o-ok…-dijo sonrojada, ni ella se había dado cuenta de que el había hecho algo como…eso…sea lo que sea que alla pasado con sonic, ella seria la que sabría la información completa, no había duda en eso…

* * *

_**hola mis amores! e aqui una nueva historia! sobre SONIC EXE! waaaah! vi una imagen (precisamente la que tengo en esta historia, aunque esta solo es una parte, pues el original es un sketch) y se me ocurrio ESTO!**_

_**asi que WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SONATICA! lo escribi justo despues de que terminamos de hacer los siete web cams! (if you know what i mean! xD) esta historia te la dedico a ti MUJER!**_

_**espero les guste, mañana el siguiente cap, asi que, dejen reviews!**_


	2. buscando respuestas

**_bien gente, aqui el segunda cap de esta historia, espero que les guste ^^_**

**_sonic y sus personajes son de SEGA, ahora si, gozen!_**

* * *

Tails iba de camino hacia la casa de Sonic, iba tranquilamente pensando en lo que shadow les había contado, Sonic con pupilas rojas, ojos negros y sangre bajo de estos? Le costaba imaginárselo, pero shadow jamas había hablado tan en serio, llego y toco el timbre, pero nadie lo atendio, volvió a tocar pero salio igual, vio una ventana abierta y se dirigio hacia esta y entro. Al entrar todo estaba tranquilo, llamo a Sonic pero no lo encontró, fue a su cuarto y toco antes de entrar, pero igual nadie respondia, asi que decidio entrar, busco con la vista cualquier cosa, pero no veia nada muy bien, pues ya era de noche y la luz estaba apagada, se veia un poco por una ventana abierta con el resplandor de la luna pero igual no veia del todo bien, encendio la luz y vio un bulto en la cama.

Tails: Sonic? –dijo acercándose a la cama, cuando quito la sabana, vio a Sonic, pero este se abrazaba a si mismo y estaba en posición fetal temblando de frio, cosa extraña ya que hacia mucho calor y el antes estaba arropado con un hedredon grueso, tails se preocupo y lo sento, Sonic medio abrió sus ojos y miro a tails aun temblando y abrazandose

Tails: amigo! Que tienes?

Sonic: e…e…n-no…- dijo cortadamente temblando, tails lo rodeo con una manta, cuando toco a Sonic se asusto muchísimo pues este estaba heladísimo con ese gran calor

Tails: no…no te entiendo Sonic? Que dices?- le volvió a preguntar

Sonic: v-ve…ve…te…ve-te…

Tails: no Sonic, dime, que paso alla en la cueva? porque no me lo dices? Soy tu amigo…- entonces los ojos de Sonic se pusieron verde oscuro y dio un gruñido algo fuerte, tails al percatarse se levanto de la cama

Tails: uh…sonic..? –entonces, algo raro paso, los ojos de Sonic se pusieron color verde claro como antes y sus ojos empezaron a echar muchísimas lagrimas, Sonic puso sus manos en los hombros de tails y cayo al piso de rodillas haciendo que tails se agachara un poco, Sonic miro al suelo llorando

Sonic: e…es…- tails estaba sorprendido, jamas había visto a Sonic actuar de tal forma y se preocupo porque este estaba llorando

Tails: si..? que, que es? –pregunto impaciente

Sonic: largo…- dijo en un susurro y sus ojos se volvían negros

Tails: que…?- Dijo al ver que Sonic se tallaba los ojos, luego, este apretó sus puños y levanto la cabeza mostrando unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre

Sonic: QUE TE LARGUES! –grito lanzándole a tails un zapato, este se asusto pero despues puso una mirada seria, miro al suelo y despues se fue de la cabeza, al salir se fue volando. Knuckles y rouge decidieron ir juntos, entraron a casa de Sonic, y para su suerte este estaba viendo la televisión, se sentaron a su lado pero Sonic no hizo nada, estuvieron asi hasta que se aburrieron, hablaban con el de cosas normales hasta que a knuckles se le ocurrio hablar sobre lo ocurrido en la cueva

Rouge: y Sonic, que tal tu herida en la pierna?

Sonic: ammm, bien, me dolia un poco al principio para en poco tiempo se me sanara, gracias por preguntar –respondio como lo hace siempre

Knuckles: y como se te hizo?

Sonic: me cai en la cueva

Knuckles: con que?

Sonic: no se, sentí que algo me lanzo al suelo y asi me la hize supongo

Knuckles: pero es muy larga…no será porque fuiste arrastrado?

Sonic: …ah…si…supongo…

Kuckles: y emmm…que fue lo que te arrastro?

Sonic: no lo se

Knuckles: si lo sabes

Sonic: no no lo se, ya no preguntes

Knuckles: solo dinos, que te paso?

Sonic: lárgate…

Knuckles: que nos digas

Sonic: váyanse…

Knuckles: dinos!

Sonic: LARGO DE MI CASA! Knuckles y rouge no tuvieron mas opción que irse, al dia siguiente, era el turno de shadow, este si no iba a permitir que lo echaran como han hecho hasta ahora con todos los demás. Este tenia una cámara oculta en su sexy mechon blanco de pelo, asi que llego y espero a que le abrieran, Sonic lo vio y lo dejo pasar, Sonic se sento en un sillón y shadow en uno de enfrente, se veian frente a frente, Sonic tenia los ojos verde oscuro y shadow rojo como la sangre, intensos, frios, llenos de odio…(sexys *¬*) en fin, se veian frente a frente hasta que decidieron hablar

Shadow: bien, no dare rodeos, ire al grano, que paso en la cueva aquel dia y que fue lo que te ataco

Sonic: me cai en la cueva y no me a atacado nada

Shadow: mientes, gritabas como una niñita gay: _ay ay, no, no lo hagas, nooo…uuuy! -_Expreso haciéndole burla, Sonic puso los ojos mas oscuros, shadow lo noto, asi que disimuladamente toco la cámara ajustándola mejor

Sonic: claro que no imbécil

Shadow: a ver, lo único que queremos es ayudarte, y no podemos si no nos dices que carajos paso alla en la cueva!

Sonic: no ha pasado nada!

Shadow: y porque gritaste!?

Sonic: porque si!

Shadow: entonces por que te vi de esa forma despues?!

Sonic: que forma!?

Shadow: sonde tenias ojos negros y rojos y sangre bajo de ellos! Responde! Que te a pasado y porque vi eso!? No me vengas con que es producto de mi imaginación porque lo que vi es cierto!

Sonic: Y QUE SI VISTE ALGO!? –responde con los ojos rojos

Shadow: bien animal, algo paso en esa cueva y algo te han hecho a ti, no necesito ver mas para saberlo –dijo mientras se retiraba, Sonic se sento en el sofá de nuevo y sus ojos volvieron a ponerse color verde claro y se puso a llorar amargamente hasta quedarse dormido

Sonic: …amy…- dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos y seguía llorando con fuerza

* * *

_**bien, hasta aqui llegare hoy, mañana subo el siguiente capitulo, asi que por hoy, esto es todo mis amores!**_

_**gracias por leerme! dejen reviews!**_


	3. exe

_**bien, aqui otro cap de mi historia. espero que les guste**_

_**sonic y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a SEGA, ahora si, disfruten**_

* * *

Amy se dirigía a casa de Sonic dispuesta a conseguir las respuestas que sus amigos no pudieron conseguir, sentía un poco de miedo, pues todos contaron lo que ocurria la vez que ellos iban a visitarlo, decidieron que cream no iria ya que seria algo peligroso, además sabían que ella no iba a conseguir ninguna respuesta asi que decidieron pasar directamente hacia amy. Sentía algo de miedo, pues no sabia a que es lo que se iba a enfrentar,llego a casa de Sonic y toco la puerta, hace ya días que Sonic no salía a correr como antes, por suerte, eggman decidio tomarse "unas vacasiones" asi que no tenían porque preocuparse por eso, toco de nuevo y la puerta se abrió lentamente provocando un sonido horrible, ella la empujo un poco mas y se asomo

Amy: sonikku…? –dijo temerosa, pues la casa se encontraba terriblemente oscura y se sentía un aire realmente horrible. Las luces se encendieron y vio la casa normal, no había desorden ni tampoco nada fuera de lo común, camino hacia la sala y vio a Sonic dirigirse hacia el sofá, pues el se había levantado a encender la luz, no la miraba a la cara, estaba realmente mal, y nadie sabia porque…aun…

Amy: sonikku? –volvio a preguntar, Sonic se dio la vuelta despacio y la vio a los ojos, los ojos de el estaban verde claro como lo son naturalmente, pero los tenia llenos de lagrimas y expresaban un dolor inmenso, ella se preocupo por eso y se acerco a el y le dio un abrazo

Amy: quieres…quieres hablar de algo…? –le dijo con la voz mas tierna que pudo poner, aun asi, se sentía nerviosa, vio la herida de Sonic en su pierna izquierda, vio que había mejorado muchísimo y que faltaba poco para que sanara del todo.

Sonic: …a..ames…- dijo mirando al suelo cuando ella se separo, se sento justo frente a el dándole una mirada dulce y conmovida

Sonic: ames…yo…yo te..

Amy: si…? –dijo con el corazón acelerado, pues ella esta enamorada de el obviamente

Sonic: ames…yo…siento cosas muy fuertes por ti…- le dijo con muchísimas lagrimas, amy estaba realmente feliz, lagrimas de felicidad empezaban a asomarse, pero el las limpio antes de que calleran

Amy: oh, sonikku…yo…- dijo felizmente, pero el le puso un dedo en su boca y miro hacia otro lado, sus ojos empezaban a ponerse mas oscuros cada vez mas y ella lo notaba, hasta que por fin se pusieron rojos

Sonic: aléjate de mi…si me amas…aléjate de mi…porque yo te amo amy, y no quiero hacerte daño, y si estas a mi lado, sufrirás…mientras puedas, aléjate de mi…

Amy: q-que..? –dijo realmente sorprendida y triste por las palabras de Sonic, al fin se estaba cumpliendo lo que ella tanto deseaba y el quiere alejarla de su vida

Amy: po-porque sonikku…? –dijo mientras una lagrima caia, Sonic se la limpio viéndola intensamente con esos ojos rojos que tenia ahora

Sonic: porque soy malo…y te hare sufrir…si no te alejas de mi mientras puedas…te tendre que…-dijo con una lagrima y apretando los ojos –vete amy! Vete!

Amy: NO! Dime! Que paso en esa cueva!? no me ire si no me lo dices!

Sonic: cosas malas pasaron en esa cueva!

Amy: pero que cosas! Dimelas!

Sonic: … Amy: responde! Sonic: (sus ojos se volvían verde claro) esta bien…un espíritu maligno..me maldijo…y me lastimo…no podre seguir siendo un héroe…

Amy: sonikku…

Sonic: (con ojos rojos de nuevo) te amo mi queridísima rose…vete para siempre…antes de que sea demasiado tarde…- le dijo en tono lastimero

Amy: pero…

Sonic: AMES! –le grito con los ojos negros, pupilas rojas y sangre bajo los parpados, tenia unos colmillos enormes que lo hacían ver aun mas terrorífico, asi es, Sonic se había convertido en Sonic exe, amy pego un gran grito de horror al verlo de esa manera, Sonic la vio caer y antes de que se golpeara con el suelo el la sostuvo y mientras tenia un poco de auto-control, tomo a amy y la saco de la casa y cerro la puerta de un portaso, dejo a amy a unos cinco metros de la casa de el, ella volvió a despertar, y escucho dentro de la casa de Sonic muchísimos ruidos de golpes y cosas quebrándose, se acerco por la ventana y vio a Sonic exe golpeando todo en su casa y quebrando las cosas, parecía como si estuviera peleando consigo mismo, y asi era, ella grabo lo poco que pudo con muchísimas lagrimas en los ojos, y cuando vio que Sonic se detuvo, quiso entrar a la casa, el giro su cabeza y lo vio directamente a los ojos, formo una terrorífica sonrisa mostrando esos dientes afilados y mostro una cara maliciosa y feliz, amy seguía grabando y vio como Sonic empezaba a acercarse a ella, entonces ella empezó a retroceder, cuando iba a empezar a correr sintió una mano jalándola y la cámara cayo al piso aun grabando, se veia perfectamente a amy siendo jalada por Sonic hacia el, Sonic mostro una sonrisa realmente horrible

Sonic exe: estoy realmente enamorado de ti, mi queridísima rose…- le dijo en un susurro que le hizo sentir un escalofrió realmente horrible en su espalda, empezó a moverse para tratar de liberarse pero el la sostenia firmemente

Sonic exe: ah ah ah…te dije que escaparas mientras pudieras…-le dijo en tono seductivo –no escaparas de mi fácilmente mi amor…-dijo entrecerrando los ojos y lamio la mejilla de amy lentamente, amy apretaba los ojos con unas cuantas lagrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas y una mirada asustada, no le agradaba eso, porque sabia que ese realmente no era Sonic, aunque si que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, la cámara lo mostraba todo claramente

Sonic exe: eres tan hermosa ames…te amo tanto…- le dijo besándole la mejilla, amy apretaba los ojos y seguía forcejeando pero Sonic la sostenia muy bien

Sonic exe: de acuerdo…te dejare ir…por hoy…cuando estes de nuevo en mis brazos…no te dejare ir…- le dijo besándole la mejilla…todo esto ocurrio fuera de la casa de Sonic, cuando Sonic la solto, amy tomo la cámara rápidamente y salio corriendo hacia la casa de shadow llorando, no podía creerlo, al fin Sonic se le había declarado, pero jamas había pensado en que pasaría algo como eso. Sonic solo la quedo viendo y sus ojos se volvieron verde claro, quiso seguirla pero no se atrevia, temia seguirle haciendo daño, pues sabia que daño ya le había hecho, y en gran cantidad. Ya no quería eso, salio de la casa corriendo a todo velocidad dejando ese rayo tras de el color azul, no seguía a amy, iba a cualquier lugar que no fuera poblado, quería escapar de todo pero algo se lo impedia y el sabia muy bien que es eso que se lo impide

Sonic: mal…maldito…-dijo entre sollozos mientras se tallaba los ojos verdes claro que tenia en esos momentos, estaba sentada en una pequeña colina en un gran campo, estaba totalmente solo, bueno, el y alguien mas, odiaba ser el en esos momentos, pues el sabia que amaba a amy y la quería mas que cerca, pero no quería hacerle daño, se cubrio la cara con ambas manos porque no soportaba seguir asi, una sombra apareció frente a el y se formo un erizo, era igual a el solo que color morado con ojos negros y pupilas rojas con sangre bajo estos, volteo hacia otro lado pues no quería seguir viendo a ese espíritu

Sonic: que carajos quieres aquí?! No te basta con que me jodiste la vida? Ahora vienes a seguirmelo sacando en cara!? –le dijo en un tono muy molesto.

Exe: cállate maldito que te mato si me dan ganas!

Sonic: hazlo de una vez ya no me importa nada…

Exe: mmm…no, te necesito para conquistar a esa chica…

* * *

**_hola! queria decirles que se que mis capitulos son muy cortos, pero decirles que como escribo uno todos los dias esta bien, pues todos los dias subo un capitulo de todo asi que no puedo escribir cosas tan largas todos los dias asi que espero y entiendan._**

**_en fin, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews!_**


	4. lo inesperado

**_holis! se que es algo tarde pero igual no pude escribir durante el dia, tambien lamento el porque no subi nada ayer, es que en a mañana estudio idiomas hasta las 12:00 am, en la tarde me dormi (sorry ^^') y en la noche sali al cine, por cierto, vi la pelico de "300: el nacimiento de un imperio"...trauma total...los que no la han visto...NO LA VEAN! (si quieren ^^ solo les digo)_**

**_ña, sonic y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a SEGA, ahora si, disfruten!_**

* * *

Amy: SHADOW! SHADOW! –gritaba amy golpeando la puerta de la casa de shadow, shadow salio debido a tanto escandalo, cuando abrió la puerta, amy se le lanzo encima de el llorando con las mejillas todas rojas y mojadas de tantas lagrimas, shadow se sorprendio por eso pero le correspondio al abrazo aun sorprendido

Shadow: rose…que paso? –le dijo tomándole el rostro, amy solo lo miro a los ojos y bajo la mirada, ante esto, shadow la rodeo con el brazo y entraron a la casa, al llegar a la sala, se encontraron con knuckles, tails, rouge, cream y cheese que estaban esperándola, pues en la casa de shadow había sido el punto de encuentro. Shadow se sento en un sofá mediando y amy se sento a su lado aun abrazandolo, todos le hacían preguntas del porque lloraba o que es lo que había pasado, pero shadow con la mirada les decía que callaran, rouge se dirigio a la cocina por un vaso de agua y cuando regreso se lo entrego a amy junto con un pañuelo, ella los tomo y le agradeció, se tomo todo el agua y se limpio el rostro aun sin soltar a shadow, shadow aun la rodeaba tomándola por la espalda.

Shadow: a ver…que paso alla..? –dijo en tono suave para que ella no se sintiera aun peor

Amy: Sonic… -todos acercaron la mirada hacia ella y ella solo volteo la cabeza hacia otro lado sonrojándose mas –sonic…s-sonic me…me…-dijo mientras undia su cara en el mechon blanco que tiene shadow en su sexy pecho (Dios…QUE ENVIDIA!) , shadow ante esto pensó lo peor y se enojo muchísimo con Sonic, sea lo que sea que le haya hecho, lo mataria, no soportaba la idea de que hayan lastimado a amy y con que ella este actuando de esa forma, significa que el asunto, es muy grave.

Cream : que?! Que te hizo!? –pregunto preocupada por su amiga, amy en ese intante recordó que la cámara lo había captado absolutamente todo, entonces le dijo que lo había grabado, cuando iba a poner el video, tails le dijo que esperara que haría algo, saco un cable y lo conecto a su laptop, que era grande, la conecto a la cámara y busco el video, al encontrarlo le puso play.

Tails: asi se vera mas claro y lo veremos mejo todos –dijo acariciándole el brazo a amy en tono y mirada compasiva, pues ella se veia mal, el video empezó a reproducirse y todos callaron.

* * *

_**EN EL VIDEO **_

Aparecía Sonic dentro de su casa con sus ojos verdes claro muy pero muy brillantes y su casa estaba un poco oscura por lo que el brillo de sus ojos se notaba aun mas, aparecia llorando notablemente mientras gritaba con la mirada muy triste y dolorosa

Sonic: NO! NOO! DEJA-ME! SUELTA..ME! NO LE HAGAS DAÑO..!NO…NO LE HAGAS…- y cayo al suelo mientras se golpeaba a la cara dejando caer sangre, de pronto, la voz de Sonic cambio a una voz mas gruesa y en un tono muy frio (mas que el de shadow….y si, **es eso posible** 0.0) y lastimero, salio de la boca de Sonic y sus ojos se volvieron rojos –_NO…SERA MIA_…- dijo mostrando unos dientes horriblemente filudos, despues, sus ojos se vuelven verde oscuro y quedan viendo directamente hacia amy y empieza a a caminar hacia ella, la cámara se aleja de la ventana y empieza a caminar lejos pero Sonic sale de casa y camina hacia ella y la toma del brazo, Sonic en el video aparece con ojos negros, pupilas verde oscuras y sangre bajo los parpados, entonces sus ojos se vuelven rojos y la cámara cae, mostrando exactamente como Sonic tomaba a amy por los brazos

Sonic exe: estoy realmente enamorado de ti, mi queridísima rose…- le dijo en un susurro que se escuchaba muy bien por el video, amy empezaba a forcejear

Sonic exe: ah ah ah…te dije que escaparas mientras pudieras…-le dijo en tono seductivo –no escaparas de mi fácilmente mi amor…-dijo entrecerrando los ojos y lamio la mejilla de amy lentamente, amy empuñaba sus ojos en el video, fuera, todos miraban sorprendidos la escena y shadow solo abrazaba mas fuerte a amy mientras que ella solo veia la pantalla de la computadora con mirada triste

Sonic exe: eres tan hermosa ames…te amo tanto…- dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla, shadow sentía asco con ver eso, aunque sabia, que en parte, ese no era Sonic, amy soltaba lagrimas en el video y Sonic solo la miro con ojos profundos y un poco lastimeros

Sonic exe: de acuerdo…te dejare ir…por hoy…cuando estes de nuevo en mis brazos…no te dejare ir…- dijo en un tono seductivo y le besaba la mejilla, despues se mostraba como Sonic soltaba a amy lentamente y ella rápidamente tomaba la cámara y salía corriendo, en el video aun se mostraba a Sonic de lejos viendo hacia amy y despues salio corriendo hacia otra dirección lejos de ella, mientras que se escuchaba la respiración agitada de amy y se escuchaba como lloraba, el video termino justo cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa de shadow y tocaba la puerta.

**_ FIN DEL VIDEO _**

* * *

Todos miraban atonitos la pantalla de la computadora, amy solo solto una lagrima que se limpio rápidamente, se solto del abrazo de shadow y empezó a caminar fuera de la sala, todos voltearon a verla y despues miraron a shadow, este solo se levanto y empezó a seguirla, mientras que tails miraba de nuevo hacia los chicos

Tails: chicos…algo malo le ha pasado a Sonic, y no es nada bueno, necesitamos ayudarlo aun esto sea peligroso

Cream: especialmente para amy, vieron como es que Sonic la trataba en el video…

Rouge: hey, creen que las palabras de Sonic sean ciertas? Eso de que esta enamorado?

Tails: si lo son, conozco a Sonic y hace tiempo atrás que me dijo que gustaba de amy, por lo que vi, algo a poseído a Sonic, algo maligno, y ese algo se a conbinado con los sentimientos de Sonic, por lo que ahora desea a amy de esa manera

Knuckles: pero que haremos? Vieron lo que dijo! Si amy se acerca a ese psicópata no la volverá a dejar escapar, el mismo lo dijo!

Rouge: habrá que vigilarla muy bien entonces…

Cream: creo que no hay que preocuparnos mucho por eso…

Knuckles: a que te refieres?

Cream: por lo que se ve…el señor shadow se encargara de eso…-dijo señalando hacia la ventana, ahí aparecia shadow abrazando a amy

**_CON SHADOW Y AMY _**

**_(minutos atrás) _**

Shadow: rose! Espera! –dijo siguiendo a amy, esta se detuvo, tenia muchísimas lagrimas en sus ojos, no le respondio, solo lo quedo viendo

Shadow: no te alejes, es peligroso…

Amy: de que va a servir? De todas formas tarde o temprano volverá a encontrarme asi que mas vale que sea ahora porque quiero terminar con esto de una vez…

Shadow: rose…se que tarde o temprano pasara como tu dices…pero…que no sea en estos momentos…no te quiero ver herida…no mas…

Amy: shadow…-dijo soltando lagrimas- como quieres que me sienta…cuando ves todo lo que esta pasando…? No ves como me a tratado!? Temo que me hiera…y lo peor…es que lo amo…

Shadow solo la quedo viendo preocupado, por alguna razón…esas palabras le dolieron mucho y no paraban de rezonar en su mente, solo tomo a amy y la acerco a el y la abrazo mientras le susurraba al oído –yo te protegeré…- dijo mientras le tomaba el rostro y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios, fue mas bien, un pequeño roce

Amy: …sha-shadow… -dijo sonrojada y sorprendida, eso no era algo que se esperaba de shadow

Shadow: lo siento rose…pero no me quedare viendo como alguiente hace daño…yo quiero ser tu protector…- dijo con voz firme pero tierna, ni el sabia como es que decía esas palabras, solo las decía y ya.

Amy: shadow…yo…-dijo viendo a los ojos del oscuro

Shadow: shhh…-dijo entrecerrando los ojos mientras le daba un beso tierno y dulce pero corto –calla…yo te cuido…- dijo empezando a darle un beso muy apasionado, esto los chicos lo veian desde la ventana, nuevamente atonitos, pues esto, era otra cosa que no se esperaban, cream al ver la cara de rouge y knuckles que deseaban seguir viendo, se levanto y cerro la cortina mandándolos al comedor mientras estos accedían de mala gana.

Mientras, fuera de la casa, entre unos arboles, se veian unos ojos verde claro viendo directamente la escena

Sonic: es mejor…creo…shadow…por favor…protégela –dijo mirando al cielo hasta que sus ojos se volvieron rojos **–_o no…-_**

* * *

_**es corto lo se, pero igual, mañana subire otro cap y eso lo compensa, en fin...**_

_**hize un momento SHADAMY DIOSH! no se que es en lo que acabo de meterme xD, pero ñee... mañana subire el proximo asi que diganme que les parecio ^^**_

_**espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews!**_


	5. nuevo aliado

_**HOLA GENTE! que tal? jeje, ya les habia dicho que no iba a poder subir seguido esta semana asi que perdonen el no subir nada ayer**_

_**OH MY GOD!? EL CAPITULO PASADO ERA SHADAMY! jejeje, si que le di un gran vuelco a este fic xD, pero descuiden,QUE FALTA MUCHO PARA EL FINAL 0.0**_

_**si lo se, soy mala -w- , no, no tanto xD, tampoco es que falte tanto porque no se de cuantos caps sera este fic pero igual, con saber que les gusta estoy bien ^^**_

_**bueno, sonic y sus amigos les pertenecen a SEGA, Dylan Light me pertenece... (((QUIEN ES ESE!? 0.0))) ya lo veran ¬w¬**_

* * *

Amy: shadow… -toma el rostro de shadow interrumpiendo el beso y lo separa un poco del de ella mientras cierra los ojos con un sonrojo muy notable y baja la mirada –yo…-el solo la mira extrañado –n-no…se como reaccionar y…- el pone un dedo en los labios de ella y le da un beso en la mejilla

Shadow: tranquila… -dijo mientras se arrodillaba tomándole la mano izquierda y le da un beso en los nudillos –no hace falta que lo digas…entiendo…-

Dice lo ultimo en un tono lastimero pero vuelve a besarle la mano en una forma muy galante. Amy solo lo miraba con un sonrojo un poco fuerte y ojos entrecerrados, no sabia que hacer o que decir_ ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Por qué el la beso? ¿el sentía algo por ella? Y peor aun ¿Qué sentía ella por el?_ Pues, por ahora, el único sentimiento que ella tiene entendido sentir es la confusión, esta realmente confundida, shadow se levanto y la vio los ojos, dio una sonrisa de lado para voltearse, pero al darse vuelta, su sonrisa desaparecio, se quedo unos segundos dándole la espalda y apretó sus ojos con gran fuerza, luego se dispuso a caminar dejando a amy mas confundida aun, el se detuvo al sentir que ella no lo seguía

Shadow: ¿no vienes? –dijo extendiéndole la mano, ella lo miro y luego sonrio

Amy: descuida, estare un momento mas aquí afuera, no me alejare mucho

Shadow: de acuerdo –dijo bajando la mano –pero no tardes, te esperamos dentro –dijo en su tono de siempre para irse corriendo dentro de la casa mientras amy lo seguía con la mirada, shadow al entrar a la casa cerro la puerta tranquilamente mientras todos lo veian detenidamente con sonrisas picaras y maliciosas

Rouge: y…shady…que tal todo con amy? –dijo con una sonrisa picara, shadow solo la miro con su expresión fría de siempre

Shadow: eso no te incumbe, voy arriba, no tardo –dijo con su tono de siempre empezando a subir las escaleras

Cream: y amy?

Shadow: dijo que se quedara un momento afuera, es su decisión, ahora, no me molesten –dijo subiendo para dirigirse a su habitación (recuerden que es la casa de shadow, no hace referencia a mis fics anteriores) entro a su habitación y cerro la puerta con llave, se dirigió hacia una ventana y quedo mirando a amy que se encontraba parada en una pequeña colina viendo hacia el horizonte mientras el viento movia su cabello que le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros. El la quedo viendo y en sus ojos se torno una preocupación un poco notable, bajo la mirada por unos segundos y volvió a verla, luego se dirigió hacia su cama y se recostó un poco entre lazando sus manos sobre su estomago mientras miraba hacia el techo

Shadow: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué diablos hice eso? –dijo sin desviar su mirada –comprendo que me preocupo por ella y ella siempre a sido amable conmigo pero…¿_Qué razón tenia yo para besarla_? –dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y miles de pensamientos se le venían a la mente -¿…será que? –pensó en voz alta hasta que comprendió bien en lo que estaba pensando y se sento de golpe –NO! –grito en voz alta pero no tanto mientras fruncia el seño –no puedo…!- pero se quedo callado al recordar el beso, el nunca se imagino enamorarse de nadie, para el _"eso de los sentimientos"_ era una perdida de tiempo, nunca le intereso el enamorarse

Shadow: BAH! ¿Qué tonterías estoy pensando? Eso es para los débiles mortales…_osea_ (sale una imagen extremadamente y salvajemente sexy de shadow) **bitch! _Soy Shadow The Hedgehog! La forma de vida perfecta!_ **¿Por qué me fijaría yo en una mortal como ella? –dijo para si mismo, si, esto es precisamente en lo que se parecían mucho Sonic y el:_ "su orgullo" _

Volvió a pensarlo de nuevo y se toco los labios para luego bajar su mano bruscamente y cerrar sus ojos formando su expresión de siempre llena de orgullo –bah! Perdida de tiempo… -dijo mientras salía de su habitación y se dirigía al comedor donde se encontraban todos

* * *

Amy se encontraba sentada en una pequeña colina con los ojos cerrados hacia el horizonte, sus cabellos se movían lentamente al ritmo del viento, su mirada era despreocupada y serena, bueno, asi se veia, porque dentro de ella había una guerra de sentimientos encontrados, Sonic se le había confesado y shadow la había besado, estaba muy pensativa, mas que eso, preocupada por Sonic, temia por lo que le había dicho

_"un espíritu maligno se apodero de mi" _

_"estoy realmente enamorado de ti mi queridísima rosa…"_

Eso en algún otro tiempo, habría sido un sueño hecho realidad…mas ahora…era mas bien una pesadilla…una de la que seguramente seria muy difícil despertar – _¿porque estas aquí tan sola?_ –escucho una voz hablarle atrás de ella, ella volteo y se encontró con alguien cubierto por una capucha negra, lo tapaba cuerpo completo y lo único que podía verse en el eran sus labios, ella se asusto de inmediato al verlo y se puso de pie rápidamente, el dio un paso hacia ella pero ella retrocedio e invoco su martillo piko piko hammer

Amy: atrás! Quien eres tu?! –el solamente dio un paso hacia ella y ella retrocedio mas amenazándolo con su martillo

Amy: atrás, dije! Un paso mas y sufrirás los consecuencias, responde! –dijo con voz y mirada firme, el muchacho sonrio y se quito la capucha, amy se sorprendio muchísimo, vio a un erizo igual a Sonic solo que su pelaje era color color azul muy oscuro, tenia ojos amarillos como los de silver, tenia un mechon de cabello adelante que le cubria parte de su ojo derecho y tenia una cicatriz cerca de ese ojo pero no tan grande, sus puas eran hacia atrás como las de Sonic solamente que estas eran mas despeinadas y lo hacían lucir mas rebelde, era de su misma edad y tenia una sonrisa un tanto caballera y se acerco a amy quedando frente a frente. Había que admitir que era sumamente atractivo, pero ella solo mantenía la mirada firme a pesar de la sorpresa que tuvo, pues en definitiva, este chico podría confundirse con Sonic de no ser por esos pequeños detalles.

Amy: ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto sin bajar su martillo, el hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto

Dylan: mi nombre, señorita, es Dylan Light. –dijo en un tono de voz muy caballeroso mientras le tomaba una mano a ella y se la besaba, amy no se sonrojo ni nada, solo se mantuvo firme

Amy: ¿y que se te ofrece? –dijo escondiendo de nuevo su martillo

Dylan: vengo a ayudarte

Amy:¿con que?

Dylan: yo se cual es el problema que tiene un amigo tuyo…Sonic ¿cierto? –amy de inmediato se sorprendio

Amy: ¿quien te lo ha dicho?

Dylan: nadie, solo lo se

Amy: y que te hace pensar que dejare que me ayudes

Dylan: tengo mis razones…

Amy: ¿un ejemplo?

Dylan: pronto las sabras…-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia casa de shadow –los chicos te estan esperando, no vendrás conmigo?

Amy: claro que ire, pero tu no lo haras

Dylan: ¿Por qué no?

Amy: tengo mis razones

Dylan: un ejemplo?

Amy: pronto las sabras…-dijo copiándole el tono

Dylan: anda! Dímelas!

Amy: dime tu las razones por las que quieres ayudarme

Dylan: ahhh… (suspiro) e pasado por este caso…

Amy: ¿en serio?

Dylan: asi es…y…cuando por fin descubri lo que resolvería mi problema…ya…ya era demasiado tarde… -dijo agachando su mirada, amy se apeno por forzarlo a hablar

Amy: oh…lo siento…

Dylan: descuida, es por eso que estoy aquí, no quiera que ocurra lo mismo…

Amy: esta bien…gracias…

Dylan: no hay problema

Amy: otra pregunta, ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a Sonic?

Dylan: jajaja, esa pregunta solamente el tiempo la responderá…

* * *

_**¡CHAN CHAN CHAN!**_

_**¿shadow se enamoro de amy? **_

_**¿que paso con sonic y porque no aparecio en este cap?**_

_**¿quien es ese chico?**_

_**¿por que es tan parecido a sonic?**_

_**¿por que hago tantas malditas preguntas?**_

_**porque es mas que obvio que iba a terminar respondiendolas con la ultima pregunta que hice...AJAJAJAJAJA! okno ¬¬'**_

_**hey! perdonenme por no subir nada ayer, es que estoy en periodo de examenes, pero aqui les traigo este capitulo de este mediocre fic xD oh, saben que me acabo de inventar eso de Dylan? xD no planeaba usarlo pero puf! de repente arruine el fic...no en serio, es un personaje importante asi que espero no molestarlos con eso 0/^/0**_

_**bueno, diganme que les parecio y si les gusta la idea de este muchacho, se aceptan todo tipo de opiniones, quiero saber que es lo que piensan al respecto asi que por favor diganme que es lo que opinan, espero les haya gustado!**_

_**dejen reviews!**_


	6. conociendo de mas

**_aaah! que pereza -.-_**

**_bueno, como siempre...TARDE! pero bueno, la cosa es que lo subo xD_**

**_ña! sonic y sus amigos son de SEGA, Dylan The Hedgehog me pertenece ^^, disfruten!_**

* * *

Sonic se encontraba en su casa, estaba muy cansado y no sabia que hacer, por su mente lo único que rondaba era el rostro de amy lleno de terror

Sonic: ¿Por qué…tiene que pasarme esto a mi…? –dijo con los ojos entrecerrados acostado en el sofá muy estirado con una mano en su estomago y el otro brazo colgando del sofá

Sonic: ahhh...que aburrido estoy… -dijo mientras tomaba un espejo que estaba en una mesita al lado del sofá y empezaba a verse los ojos –que maldición…-dijo tranquilamente mientras sus ojos se tornaban cada vez mas oscuros, tomo una foto de amy que estaba en la misma mesita y poso su mano en el rostro de la foto –ahhh querida…pronto estaremos juntos… -dijo con una voz mas gruesa, pero de repente recordó lo que estaba diciendo y se puso de pie firmemente -¡NO! Debo pensar bien en lo que digo –dijo mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad –AAAAG! –grito mientras se tomaba la cabeza con fuerza y caia de rodillas –¡S-SAL…DE…MI MENT-TE…! –grito mientras sus ojos se volvían verde oscuro –maldicion…-

Exe: ah ah ah… ¿que es ese vocabulario…? Sabes bien que no debes hablarme asi –dijo mientras levantaba su mano y apretaba su puño, haciendo que Sonic se apretara mas la cabeza con sus manos y lagrimas empezaban a salir

Amy: bien, entonces dime, ¿Cómo es eso que ocurrio con esa persona que dices?

Dylan: veras, yo… -de repente se queda quieto levantando sus orejas

Amy: ¿Qué…? –Dylan le tapo la boca con una mano y luego la jalo del brazo -¡auch! ¡oye! ¡¿Qué pasa?! –pero Dylan solo la seguía jalando hacia otra dirección de la casa de Shadow

Dylan: ¡escucho algo! No hagas ruido… -dijo mientras se acercaban a la casa de Sonic

Amy: ¡hey, esa es la casa de Sonic!

Dylan: escucho gritos, acerquémonos con cuidado… -dijo mientras ambos caminaban sin hacer ruido hacia la misma ventana donde Amy vio todo aquello e hizo su grabación, se detuvieron frente a la ventana y se asomaron con cuidado, vieron a Sonic llorando y gritando de rodillas con ambas manos en su cabeza

Amy: sonikku… -dijo angustiada al ver a Sonic de esa forma

Dylan: es el, ¿no es asi?

Amy: si… -dijo viendo a Sonic por la ventana, de repente, Sonic abrió los ojos y los tenia rojos, Amy se sobresalto al ver esto y Dylan lo noto

Dylan: ¿no es el color natural de sus ojos o si?

Amy: no…los de el son de un verde claro muy vivo…hermosos… -dijo angustiada al ver a Sonic llorar

Sonic: AAAAAH! ¡E-EXE…! –grito hasta que no pudo mas y se transformo, Amy puso una mirada de miedo y angustia mientras que Dylan solo miraba la escena con atención y decisión

Dylan: …si…este es el mismo maldito caso… ¡Vamonos de aquí antes de que te vea!

Sonic exe: muy tarde…ya los vi jejeje… -dijo con una sonrisa diabólica mientras estaba elevado a unos centímetros del suelo, tenia su cabeza a un lado (tipo muñeco de trapo) y sus brazos colgaban mientras que su mirada se enfocaba en Dylan

Sonic exe: te recuerdo jejeje ¿vienes a que te mate como con tu querida novia? –Amy se asusto por eso pero siguió escuchando todo con atención, Dylan la coloco detrás de el

Dylan: vengo a vengarla…y de paso, no dejare que lastimes a otra chica indefensa ni a mas personas…

Sonic exe: jejeje… -risa espeluznante- no le hare daño…no a ella…la amo demasiado… -dijo mientras se acercaba a amy lentamente, Dylan se asusto por eso y coloco su brazo delante de amy haciendo un escudo de color azul-celeste que los cubria, Sonic exe solo miro eso y puso mirada incrédula

Sonic exe: ¿de verdad crees que eso funcionara conmigo? Sigues igual de ingenuo, te apuesto a que pasaran otros mil años y seguiras igual de imbécil –dijo y se acerco a mucha velocidad hacia ellos, Dylan tomo a Amy y dio un salto muy alto esquivando el ataque de exe, Amy estaba confundida y asustada

_¿Cómo es que ese chico podía hacer todo eso? _

_¿a que se referia Sonic con matar a su novia? _

_¿QUE QUIZO DECIR CON OTROS MIL AÑOS?_

Sonic se elevo a la misma altura, con una mano elevo a Amy lejos de Dylan y la puso en el suelo con un tipo de campo de color morado que no la dejaba salir, luego con la otra mano lanzo un tipo de rayo del mismo color hacia Dylan que lo golpeo y lo hizo chocar con un muro grueso que había allí, luego volvió a lanzar otro ataque hacia el y lo golpeo dejándolo muy herido, hizo ese mismo ataque tres veces hasta que Dylan cayo inconsciente, cuando vio que no se levantaba, sus pupilas volvieron a ponerse blancas y su sangre desapareció de debajo de sus parpados pero sus pupilas seguían de color sangre intenso, bajo hacia amy y quito el campo de ella, luego de eso la abrazo con mucha fuerza desconcertando a Amy

Sonic exe: ¡¿QUE HACIAS CON EL!? ¡NO PUEDES ESTAR CON MAS CHICOS APARTE DE MI! –grito tomándola de los brazos mientras la miraba a los ojos

Amy: ¡lo acabo de conocer! ¡por favor, no me lastimes! –grito apretando los ojos mientras lloraba, no podía liberarse del agarre de Sonic ya que este la sostenia muy firmemente

Sonic exe: (con voz profunda y un poco gruesa) oh, mi querida ammes… -dijo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla y le limpiaba las lagrimas, Amy abrió sus ojos mientras lagrimas seguían cayendo, Sonic exe las limpiaba lentamente con una mano y la otra la tenia en la espalda de Amy –yo jamas te haría daño…

Amy: ¿p-por…por qué lo haz lastimando? –dijo con miedo en su voz sin mover ni un dedo

Sonic exe: porque te estaba tocando…nadie mas puede hacerlo…solo yo… -dijo mientras empezaba a deslizar la mano que tenia en la espalda de ella hacia abajo y ponía la otra en su mejilla, a Amy le dio un escalofrio el sentir eso y en un solo reflejo empujo a Sonic exe lejos de ella

Amy: ¡NO HAGAS ESO, IMBECIL! –le grito furiosamente sin importarle si lo que le había hecho a Dylan se lo haría a ella también; nadie, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE, tiene derecho a hacer algo tan atrevido sin el consentimiento de ella, Sonic exe solo la miro sorprendido al principio y luego fruncio el seño, luego respiro hondo y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ella muy tranquilo con los ojos entrecerrados aun rojos, Amy se asusto al verlo acercarse y pensó lo peor, cuando Sonic estaba a un paso de ella, Amy saco su martillo y le dio un golpe que lo lanzo contra el mismo muro en el que había caído Dylan, Sonic exe se sentó con una mano en su cabeza y vio a Amy frente a el amenazando con volver a golpearlo, Sonic exe solo la miro y se puso de pie lentamente, Amy seguía con su martillo preparado para golpearlo, si hubiese sido otra persona, Sonic exe ya la habría lanzado hacia el otro lado de mobius, pero esa era SU Ammes, no le haría daño a ella…no quería

Sonic exe: no vuelvas a golpearme que no te voy a tocar…-dijo con un poco de impaciencia y enojo por haberlo golpeado, pero como ya lo dijo, no la golpearía, al menos a ella no.

Amy: … -solamente lo miraba con una mirada asesina que incluso podía compararse con la que el pone

Sonic exe: al parecer…ni yo puedo tocarte…

Amy: ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDES! –dijo con una mirada fría, Dylan empezaba a abrir sus ojos, seguía tirado en el suelo pero podía verlo todo

Sonic exe: ¡bien! ¡bien! ¡lo siento! –grito resignado con sus ojos rojos aun mas profundos, Dylan estaba en serio sorprendido, ¡¿EXE?! ¡**¿PIDIENDO DISCULPAS!?** Si que era algo extraño, al menos para el que el ya lo conocía bien

Amy: ¡jum! –dijo con los ojos cerrados y enojados, paso al lado de Sonic exe como si nada y ayudo a Dylan a levantarse extendiéndole su mano, cuando este la tomo, Sonic exe se envolvió en llamas y se volvió a transformar muriendo de celos, Amy lo noto pero no le importo, paso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Dylan ya que este estaba malherido y le costaba caminar un poco, dieron unos pasos hasta que Dylan se detuvo

Dylan: espera Amy… -dijo y se solto de ella, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y cuando había una buena distancia, desplego unas hermosas alas doradas y blancas dejando a Amy maravillada por la belleza de estas y sorprendida por tenerlas, Sonic exe resoplo enojado y tomo el brazo de Amy y le dio vuelta para verla a los ojos

Sonic exe: (con mirada terrorífica) te lo advierto ammes…aléjate de este imbécil…-dijo amenazándola, Amy fruncio el seño y se solto de su agarre con el seño fruncido pero Sonic volvió a tomarla ahora por ambos brazos dejándola de nuevo inmóvil, la veia a los ojos muy furioso

Sonic exe: ya se lo que has hecho… -dijo con una voz en serio horrible y terrorífica que haría que Shadow se pusiera a llorar como nenita sexy del miedo (?) Amy quedo helada al escuchar esa voz

Sonic exe: te haz besado con Shadow…o mejor dicho…el te beso a ti…y lo matare si no te alejas de el…

Amy: ¡¿QUE?! –grito asustada por lo que Sonic le decía

Sonic exe: eres mia…y de nadie mas…y estaras conmigo por las buenas o por las malas… Dylan se acerco por detrás de Sonic y le toco el hombro con su mano iluminada haciendo que Sonic exe callera desmayado sin antes dar un pequeño alarido de dolor, Amy estaba asustada por la amenaza

Dylan: ¡vámonos antes de que despierte! –dijo extendiéndole la mano a Amy –te explicare todo cuando lleguemos con los demás, esto a lo que estamos a punto de enfrentarnos, es algo grave… -dijo cuando vio la cara llena de angustia de Amy –¿me dejas cargarte? Asi llegaremos mas rápido –dijo amablemente

Amy: pero tus heridas…-comento preocupada

Dylan: no te preocupes, la casa de Shadow esta cerca…alla atenderé mis heridas, por ahora hay que escapar antes de que el despierte –Amy asintió y el la cargo estilo boda (el no tiene ninguna mala intención) y empezó a volar con sus alas

Amy: ¿Cómo es que tienes alas…? ¿…Quién eres tu…? –pregunto sorprendida por la situación

Dylan: te lo explicare absolutamente todo a ti junto con los demás al llegar, prometo no omitir detalles

Amy: de acuerdo…vamos entonces…-Y siguieron volando de camino a casa de el erizo mas sexy de todo el universo

* * *

**_¡¿se nota que Shadow es mi personaje favorito?! casi no verdad? xD_**

**_es que...ahhh! ¡ES TAN SEXY! *¬* (puke rainbown y sangrado nasal masivo)_**

**_buaaano xD, diganme que les parecio el cap! se esta poniendo cada vez mas jodido verda? xD solo espero que les guste, por favor, diganme que les parecio, en serio su opinion me interesa muchisimo asi que por favor no duden en decirmela_**

**_si hay algo que no les parecio o ven algun error comentenmelo por favor que es importante para mi lo que ustedes piensan de esto, asi que, espero lo hayan disfrutado!_**

**_dejen reviews! (SHADOW! HAVE MY BABIES! okno x'D)_**


	7. sonic

**_hola! quiero decirles que lamento el haberme tardado tanto, pero es que e estado algo ocupada estos dias, pero aqui esta asi que espero y me disculpen por la tardanza_**

**_bueno, sonic y sus amigos le pertenecen a SEGA, espero les guste!_**

**_antes de empezar, este capitulo lo saque del primero, esto fue lo que realmente le paso a sonic dentro de la cueva, ahora si, disfruten!_**

* * *

Oscuridad, lo único al alcanze de mi vista, tenia frio y por primera vez, sentí miedo en mi vida, mi cuerpo era arrastrado por una especie de fuerza que me llevaba cada vez mas a lo mas profundo de la cueva, en lo que me iban jalando algo muy filudo me estaba lastimando mi pierna izquierda –AAAAAAH! AYUDAA! –gritaba yo implorando ayuda, de repente, sentí un dolor desgarrador en mi estomago y mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, no pude evitar soltar un grito desgarrador de dolor, escuche las voces de mis amigos gritar mi nombre, estaban preocupados por mi, eso era notorio, trate de gritarles que no se acercaran porque temia que lo mismo que me pasaba en esos instantes le pasara a uno de ellos, en especial…a ella… escuche como gritaba mi nombre preocupada, no quería que le pasara algo pero cuando tenia deseos de hablar sentía como si alguna mano me estrujara el cuello haciendo que yo soltara gemidos de dolor. Cuando el dolor en mi estomago paro, empeze a sentir un dolor agudo recorrer mis venas en dirección hacia mi cabeza, cuando el dolor en mi cuerpo paro en mi cuerpo y se detuvo en mi cabeza, escuche una voz clara hablarme

_ -"intentar escapar es para débiles como tu…déjate llevar y tu dolor será menos…"_-

De repente, vi a un erizo frente a mi, este era de pelaje celeste muy palido que lo hacia ver muy tétrico y espeluznante, sus ojos eran negros con pupilas rojas y tenia sangre bajo sus parpados, no usaba guantes, tenia garras largas y sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, sus púas estaban hacia atrás y un mechón de pelo le cubría parte de su ojo derecho, tenia puesto un abrigo que le quedaba muy bien con los botones desabrchados pero que por la parte de atrás era muy larga y se movia como si una ráfaga suave de viento la moviera, esbozo una horrible sonrisa mostrando dientes muy puntiagudos y tenían sangre igualmente, se acercaba cada vez mas a mi, yo daba pasos hacia atrás tratando de alejarme lo mas que podía del monstruo que tenia frente a mis ojos, no pude seguir retrocediendo ya que llegue al final de la cueva y tope con la pared de esta, hice un "spin dash" dirigido hacia el pero en vez de golpearlo, lo único que logre fue atravesarlo, como si de un fantasma se tratase, me volteo a ver y dio una pequeña carcajada que me provoco un escalofrió en mi espalda, se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia mi y empezó a "meterse" dentro de mi

_ -"AAAAH! DEJAME…! –balbuceo…-NO! NO LO HAGAS…NO! NOOO! AAAAHH…GGGggg…"-_

Pose mis manos en mi cabeza y soltaba pequeños gritos de dolor, de repente frente a mi aparecieron millones de imágenes de Amy junto a mi y otras solamente de ella, donde se veia dulce y tierna, escuhe de nuevo esa carcajada

_ -"mmm… ¿Es en serio hermosa no? Que lastima que no aprovechaste tu tiempo con ella, solo huías y huías de ella, pero descuida… que ahora…será ella la que deseara con todo su ser huir de ti ahora…pero no podrá…es hermosa…y será mia…" _

Tuve miedo por esas palabras, sea lo que sea que tuviera esa maldita voz, quería hacerle daño a Amy, si algo le llegase a pasar…no me lo perdonaría jamas

_-"será mia…solo mia…" –_segui escuchando esa voz que se iba alejando mas y mas

_ "MIA" _

_… _

_"mia" _

_.. _

_"…mia…" _

_._

Abri mis ojos y mis piernas me dirigían hacia la entrada de la cueva, cuando Sali de esta, vi a todos mis amigos mirándome con muchísima preocupación, gire mi cabeza hasta que por fin la vi a ella, me estaba mirando de igual forma que todos, mire hacia mi pierna izquierda y vi un enorme rasguño en esta, levante de nuevo mi mirada y la volvi a ver, cai de rodillas y me desmaye, lo ultimo que escuche, fue su voz: -_"¡SONIKKU!" _

* * *

Estaba de nuevo en la misma cueva oscura, solo que ahora, podía ver a ese erizo con mayor claridad -"hola, ¿Cómo te sientes?" –me dijo mientras me observaba con atención, yo solo lo miraba con impotencia, tenia deseos de lanzarme contra el y golpearlo, pero no podía, puesto a que no funcionaria como paso con mi spin dash.

_-"¿Quién eres y que quieres de mi?"_ –le pregunte con una expresión fría, el solo rio un poco

_-"mi nombre es EXE, pequeño imbécil y a partir de este momento, tu y yo, seremos uno solo, tomare tu cuerpo y lo controlare, asi podre conquistar al amor de mi vida" _

_-"¿Qué? ¿de que hablas?" –_le pregunte confundido

_-"esa hermosa chica, de la que huyes siempre, e estado enamorado de ella desde el primer instante en que la vi, ella tenia apenas 10 años, la e vigilado desde siempre, y me e fijado que eres tan idiota como para huir de alguien tan hermosa, en verdad que eres patético, te e esperado durante 6 años para que entraras a esta maldita cueva en la que e estado aprisionado durante mil años, y ahora que has entrado, por fin poseo tu cuerpo, y ella será mia" _

_-"¿Cómo has estado encerrado aquí? ¿Quién lo hizo? No creo que te hayas encerrado tu solo…" _

_-"claro que no imbécil, un angel vengador me a encerrado aquí" _

_-"¿un angel vengador? ¿Qué es eso?"_ –le pregunte desconcertado por lo que escuchaba

_-"son criaturas mágicas que vengan y ayudan a las personas buenas, el maldito me encerro aquí por la eternidad, la única forma en la que podía salir de aquí era solamente si algún imbécil entraba aquí, pero nadie lo hacia ya que se hizo el mito de que existía un fantasma en este lugar…y no se equivocaron…"_ –dijo tétricamente_ –"mi intención era esperar a cualquier idiota que entrara aquí hasta llegar a tu cuerpo y efectivamente fuiste tu ese idiota"- _

_-"¿sabes que tu plan es una porquería cierto? Amy fácilmente notara que no soy yo"- _

_-"no me importa si sabe que soy yo o no, tarde o temprano lo sabra, y va a ser mia, por las buenas o por las malas…"- -_

_"¡pues no lo permitiré! ¡no le haras daño!" _

_-"¡¿Quién me lo dice?! ¡¿tu?! ¡Jajajaja! __–_dijo estirando su brazo hacia mi cara y toco mis ojos bruscamente

_-"AAAG! ¡MALDITO! ¡¿Qué ME HAS HECHO!?_ –grite tapándome los ojos ya que me ardían mucho

-_"con esto…"_ –su voz empezaba a sonar como con eco

_–"tu y yo estaremos en contacto…poder manejarte siendo tu mismo…" –_poso su mano en mis ojos y los abrió mostrando unos ojos verde oscuro –_"controla tu temperamento Sonic, o te hare sufrir"_ –dijo para desaparecer

* * *

Abri mis ojos y me encontraba en una habitación, estaba en una cama, vi unas paredes de un color blanco con algo de café, era un color crema, gire mi cabeza y a mi lado estaba ella…estaba recostada en una silla a mi lado, solo la mire, me sentía muy extraño, gire mi cabeza y mis ojos estaban de un color verde oscuro, supongo que eso fue lo que me hizo ese tal EXE, no pude evitar acariciar la cabeza de amy y esta despertó de repente, me quedo viendo durante unos dos segundos y se lanzo contra mi dándome un abrazo muy apretado, me quede inmóvil, supongo que EXE me estaba controlando en esos instantes

Amy: OH SONIC! ME PREOCUPASTE MUCHO! –dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos, yo solo la veia y me dejaba abrazar, subi una mano y la puse en la espalda de ella, la otra la deje asi sola, sentía que no era yo quien se movia, allí confirme de inmediato que EXE era quien me los chicos llegaron a la habitación y nos quedaban viendo, todos pusieron caras de alivio al verme despierto, pero shadow poso su cara en mis ojos y me quedo viendo asi durante un rato, yo solo lo miraba serenamente y luego aparte la vista.

Tails: Sonic me alegro que hayas despertado, que fue lo que te paso? –pregunto con tono preocupado, quería contestarle que me encontraba bien pero mis labios no podían moverse, Amy ya no me abrazaba pero yo no podía apartar mi mano de su espalda, Amy se separo un poco de mi posando sus manos sobre mis hombros , ella miro a tails y luego me miro

Tails: Sonic? –me dijo extrañado al notar que yo seguía inmovil, amy intento separarse pero EXE apretó su brazo y ella se quedo asi. Cuando ella me volteo a ver a los ojos vio que estos eran mas oscuros y decidio hablarme

Amy: Sonic? Que te paso? Estas bien? –me dijo en un tono dulce, me entristeci un poco al ver que yo ya no podía decir nada pero mi cabeza se movio de arriba hacia abajo

Sonic: …estoy…bien…- dijo EXE para subir su otra mano y abrazar a amy con fuerza de nuevo, ella se sonrojo muchísimo pero le correspondió abrazándolo por el cuello, todos miraban confundidos la escena…shadow me miro con los mismos ojos y arqueo una ceja, ya lo notaron, al que estan viendo, no es al mismo Sonic.

* * *

**_hasta aqui llegare por hoy, asi es, me encanta dejarlos con intriga..._**

**_MUAJAJAJAJAJA cof cof JAJAJAJA! soy mala -w- ... AH! COF COF! (((ataque de tos xD)))_**

**_bien, diganme que les parecio ^^ si hay algun error o algo que no les guste diganmelo y lo corregire de inmediato, se aceptan de todo tipo de criticas pero no se pasen ^^_**

**_bien, espero les haya gustado, de nuevo, lamento la tardanza, dejen reviews!_**


	8. Dylan

_**hola gente! si si lo se, no subi el cap ayer xD pero tranquis tranquis que aqui ta!**_

_**y hoy mismo subire el capitulo siguiente de cambio de cuerpos, para quedar bien, es que ayer en la noche como a las 10:50 pm termine de escribir en word (porque alli escribo todo) pero ya me estaban diciendo que me fuera a dormir, ash! ¬¬, entonces decidi subirlo al dia siguiente, OSEA HOY! :D no lo hice ayer porque aun me faltaba editarlo pero ya lo hice ^^**_

_**asi que espero y les guste, bien, ya saben eso de sonic y sus amigazos y SEGA y aja, bueno, ahora si, AQUI TA! ^-^**_

* * *

_**SONIC POV **_

Desde ese dia, ya no soy igual…tengo pensamientos…sucios…con…A-Amy, ahhh…a veces quisiera estar muerto…pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas y le dejaría paso libre al maldito demosnio ese de EXE, ah…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_ Shadow: yo te protegeré… -dijo cada vez que se acercaba mas y mas a Amy, lo que mas me hizo daño, fue ver que Amy no se inmutaba y se dejaba llevar, y frente a mi, sus labios se me hizo sentir mal tanto a mi como a EXE, puesto que yo ya se que amo a Amy Rose, pero lo que EXE siente, no se le puede llamar amor, es mas bien una maldita obsesión _

_Shadow: yo sere tu protector… _

**_FIN DEL FALSHBACK _**

Odio tanto a Shadow por esto…pero pienso que…tal vez con el Amy no correra peligro…quisiera que ella este a mi lado, pero ahora…jamas lo estará

_**FIN DEL SONIC POV **_

Sonic se encontraba tirado en el suelo de su ahora oscura casa, las paredes estaban manchadas con sangre y rasguños, la sangre, obviamente no era de el, cada noche, EXE lo obligaba a salir a buscar a sus victimas que servirían como "ofrenda" hacia el, pues, EXE dice que "él es el Dios" , cosa que obviamente no era cierto, pero cada vez mas Sonic perdia mas y mas su autocontrol y era obligado a matar muchas personas, solo por el antojo de su maldito controlador. Ya no se sentía bien, le a hecho daño ya a muchas familias con las perdidas que el hace, mata a muchísimas personas inocentes, solo por su maldito antojo, el ya no se sentía bueno, era un monstruo…y lo que mas le duele, es que lastimara al amor de su vida…y no aprovecho su tiempo con ella cuando pudo…

El no se sentía un héroe, el no creía que era un héroe, no mas…el es un monstruo, uno del que ni el mismo puede escapar, porque el ahora cree que no es bueno

Sonic_: **no soy un héroe**…no soy un amigo…no soy buena persona…soy alguien malo…por lo tanto, no soy nadie… _

_**CON DYLAN Y AMY**_

Llegaron a la casa de Shadow, ya estaba oscureciendo y Dylan seguía aun muy herido, cuando bajo a Amy y la puso en el suelo ella rápidamente lo sostuvo pasando su brazo por el hombro de el, ya se sentía débil y volar no lo ayudo en nada

Amy: ¡SHADOW! ¡CHICOS! –grito aun ayudando a Dylan que empezaba a sentirse peor y comenzaba a desmayarse, los chicos salieron al escucharlos y vieron a Amy cargando a un chico, knuckles, tails y Shadow fueron de inmediato y cargaron al chico, Amy se veia muy preocupada, rouge fue hacia ella y le tomo de las manos

Rouge: ¡¿PERO DONDE ESTABAS NIÑA?! ¡NOS TENIAS MUY PREOCUPADOS!

Amy: lo siento, les explicaremos dentro

Shadow: ¡¿y quien es este?! Se parece mucho al faker–dijo mirando a Dylan que ya se había desmayado con repulsión al "faker dos", mientras knuckles y tails lo cargaban hacia dentro de la casa, aun tenia sus alas fuera y eso lo hacia ver aun mas extraño

Amy: su nombre es Dylan, y les explicaremos todo en cuanto sus heridas estén bien, aunque aun no me ha dicho porque se parece tanto a el

Cream: ¿pero que le paso? –dijo preocupada al ver sus heridas

Amy: tuve una discusión con Sonic y Dylan y el pelearon muy fuerte, no me a explicado mucho aun, solo se que lo que a poseído a Sonic tiene algo que ver con el, al parecer Dylan ya se a enfrentado a este problema y quiere ayudarme

Shadow: mmm… ¿y que seguridad tenemos de que no quiere hacer daño y perjudicarnos?

Amy: el ya sabe de estos casos Shadow, no tenemos de otra…

Shadow: mm… -Shadow no confiaba en ese muchacho, no tenia razón para hacerlo…aun, pero igual, aun tiene mas cosas en que pensar, como hablar con Amy acerca del beso. Al entrar a casa lo recostaron en el sofá y cream y Amy se encargaron de ver sus heridas, cuando lo vendaron y le pusieron medicinas sobre estas, esperaron como diez minutos hasta que despertó. Al despertar, todos lo miraban con atencion, por lo que se desconcertó

Amy: ¿Cómo te sientes Dylan? –pregunto con semblante preocupado

Dylan: estoy bien…gracias de nuevo, Amy… -dijo poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza Amy: no es nada…bueno, te presento a mis amigos –dijo señalándolos a todos –ella es rouge, ella es cream, el es tails, el es knuckles y el es Shadow, el dueño de esta casa

Todos menos Shadow: ¡hola! –shadow solo lo observo con brazos cruzados

Dylan: hola, es un placer conocerlos –dijo caballerosamente –mi nombre es Dylan light y soy un angel vengador –dijo con su mano en su pecho asintiendo

Tails: ¡wow! ¡¿en serio eres un angel vengador?! ¡crei que estaban extintos, siempre quise conocer a uno!

Dylan: bueno, aquí me tienes –dijo gentilmente con una noble sonrisa

Cream: ¿y que es un Angel vengador? –pregunto inocentemente, aunque al parecer, nadie aparte de tails sabía que era eso

Tails: ¡son seres poderosos que tienen alas magnificas y tienen poderes geniales! ¡Su deber es ayudar a las personas y protegerlas siempre y cuando sean buenas, son justicieros y si alguien a muerto de forma injusta y cruel por alguien que de verdad es malo y se lo merece, los angeles vengadores vienen y vengan a esas personas y recompensan a los que hacen muy buenas acciones! ¡¿no son geniales!? –dijo tails muy emocionado, Dylan solo rio un poco de forma muy dulce

Dylan: jeje, correcto y gracias amigo…

Amy: ¡wow! –exclamo sorprendida –¡entonces eres genial! Con razón las alas, no tenía explicasion para eso jeje –dijo divertida de forma dulce

Rouge: genial guapo, y dinos, ¿porque eres tan parecido a Sonic y que tienes que ver con el malo ese?

Dylan: jeje…al parecer todos me harán la misma pregunta hasta obtener respuesta ¿no? Bueno, verán…hace mil años

**_ FLASHBACK (mil años antes de nuestro presente) _**

Conocí a una muchacha, era una eriza de pelaje amarillo con cabello castaño, su nombre era Susan, ella era todo para mi, pues mis padres murieron cuando yo era un niño apenas y quede a mi merced, me hice muy amigo de ella desde niños, ella me apoyaba siempre y era mi mejor amiga, hasta el punto que caí enamorado de ella, me le confesé y ella me dijo que sentía lo mismo, desde entonces éramos pareja, un dia, Susan y yo fuimos a caminar a un campo muy grande, se hizo de noche y estábamos allí aun.

En el aire se sentía una presencia muy fea y se escuchaba una voz susurrar a nuestros oídos, entonces, apareció. Vimos a un erizo de color turquesa, sus ojos eras rojos como la sangre y se veia un poco mayor, tenia puesto un cinturón donde tenia navajas y cuchillas y no tenia guantes puestos, nos levantamos y puse a Susan tras de mi para protegerla, pero el se desvanecio y apareció detrás de ambos y tomo a Susan por el cuello con una navaja amenazándola De repente sus ojos se volvieron negros totalmente dejando su pupila aun roja, le hizo una herida en el brazo a Susan con su navaja y se mancho los parpados, Susan gritaba de dolor, yo quize atacar pero el se protegia a si mismo con un campo de fuerza color morado

Susan: ¡D-DYLAN! ¡A-A-AUXI-ILIO! –me gritaba susan con lagrimas en sus ojos, yo daba de mis ataques mas fuertes lanzándole rayos y bolas de fuego pero no pude hacer nada, el ser me miro a los ojos sosteniendo a Susan aun en sus brazos, me dedico una sonrisa realmente perturbadora y se presento

EXE: hola, patético inmortal…te e buscado por ya mucho tiempo, e visto que tienes un gran potencial y tus poderes son espectaculares…únete a mi…y tu noviecita no sufrirá las consecuencias… -dijo soltando todas las navajas y sacando unas garras realmente filudas, susan lloraba y me suplicaba diciendo que no lo hiciera

Dylan: ¿q-quien eres…? –dije con la cabeza hacia abajo

EXE: mi nombre, es EXE, y yo soy dios! ¡Y tengo un enorme poder! Únete a mi y seremos poderosos pos siempre! –pero yo no le respondi, solo lo miraba con mucho odio

EXE: bien, te dare tres días, piénsalo bien, y de acuerdo a tu respuesta... –dijo apretando mas el cuello de Susan –...veremos que tal le ira a tu novia –dijo mientras una estela de humo empezaba a cubrirlos a ambos

Dylan: ¡SUSAN! –grite corriendo hacia ellos

Susan: ¡DYLAN! ¡NO LO HAGAS, LA MIA ES SOLO UNA VIDA, SI LO HACES SERAN MILLONES! ¡NO LO HAGaaas….! –y su voz se desvanecio junto a aquel demonio

Dylan: ¡NOOOOOOOO! –no pude evitar llorar ante esa situación, no quería hacerle daño a nadie, pero no tenia de otra

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK (actualidad) _**

Knuckles: ¿y que paso despues?

Dylan: eso lo seguire contando mañana, por ahora hay que dormir –dijo viendo la hora, las 11:45 de la noche

Rouge: ¡oh vamos! ¡Ni nos has respondido nada aun!

Dylan: lo siento, pero todo a su tiempo, si se los cuento ahora, entonces la aventura no tendrá chiste –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

Amy: ¿A dónde vas?

Dylan: obviamente no dormiré aquí, tu pretendiente no me dejara –dijo viendo hacia Shadow haciendo que este se enoje y gruñiera

Amy: ¿pero tienes donde quedarte?

Dylan: por supuesto, no te preocupes, mañana nos reuniremos en otro lado, nos vemos –dijo desplegando sus alas y empezando a volar dejándolos a todos menos Shadow sorprendidos

Knuckles: bien, será mejor que nos vallamos, ya es tarde

Rouge: si, el cabeza de nudillo tiene razón, buenas noches

Knuckles: ¡¿Cómo ME DIJISTE MURCIELAGO DE PACOTILLA?!

Rouge: ¡COMO ESCUCHASTE! ¡CA-BE-ZA DE UN-DI-LLO!

Knuckles: ¡VEN AQUÍ VAMPIRA!

Rouge: ¡ALCANZAME SI PUEDES! –grito empezando a volar divertida mientras knuckles la perseguia y se fueron discutiendo asi

Cream: jajaja, bueno mejor nos vamos ya o mama se preocupara

Tails: si tienes razón, de todas formas ya es muy tarde y tengo sueño, ¿te acompaño a casa cream?

Cream: si, ¡gracias tails! ¡buenas noches!

Shadow y Amy: buenas noches

Tails: adiós! –y cerraron la puerta

Amy: bueno, será mejor que me vaya ya a mi casa, es tarde

Shadow: no, quédate a dormir aquí en mi casa, a estas horas es peligroso para ti con el maldito faker de esta forma

Amy: pero…

Shadow: por favor…hazlo… -dijo acercándose hacia ella, tanto, que podían sentir sus respiraciones.

* * *

**_HOLIS GENTE! adivinen que? YA TENGO NUTELLA! WAAAAAAH! es tan sexy -w- (no mas que Shadow, OBVIO!)_**

**_buaaaano, espero que les haya gustado, diganme que les parecio, en unos momentos subire el siguiente cap de cambio de cuerpos y empezare a escribir el siguiente de este, ya saben uno a la vez, ok, espero les haya gustado!_**

**_dejen reviews!_**


	9. advertencia

**_HOLA! lamento en serio, en serio, EN SERIO! la tardanza, es que mi laptop de arruino y la mandaron a arreglar, y mi mama llevo una nueva a casa ayer y me dejo escribir en ella hasta hoy, asi que lamento en serio el haberme tardado tanto, me sentia algo mal ya que subo normalmente uno por dia y me tarde una semana creo en actualizar._**

**_bueno, le prometi a sonatika que el siguiente capitulo que subiria de mis dos fics que tengo en proceso seria el de esta historia asi que ya cumpli AHORA CUMPLE LA TUYA MUJER!_**

**_bien, sonic y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de SEGA, Dylan light the hedgehog me pertenece, ahora si, disfruten!_**

* * *

Amy veía a shadow acercarse hacia ella con la intensión de darle un beso, pero después de lo ocurrido en todo ese largo dia, y con el deseo de una explicación por parte de el hacia ella de el porque el anterior beso…no tenia deseos de nada en ese momento, asi que se resigno, giro la cabeza un poco hacia la derecha desviándola del beso de Shadow, el comprendio y solo se separo un poco de ella, ambos se mantuvieron en ese incomodo silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Amy hablo:

Amy: esta bien Shadow, si piensas que es lo mejor, me quedare aquí entonces… -dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa tierna, Shadow solo la miro por un segundo y luego asintió cerrando ambos ojos y le dio una sonrisa de lado y le hizo un ademan para que la siguiera, la casa de Shadow era de sos plantas, no era una mansión pero no era tan humilde que digamos, tenia muebles de muy buen material y algún que otro toque para decoración, la llevo a la segunda planta de su hogar y la dirigió hacia una habitación de invitados, el ya la tenia preparada, con el maldito demonio EXE, no la volveria a dejar jamas, ya que tiene en claro que siente algo por Amy…aunque aun no sabe muy bien que es…diría que amor, pero no esta seguro…

Shadow: bien, aquí te quedaras, mañana rouge te traerá ropa para que te alojes adecuadamente, por ahora, acomódate como quieras rose, bajas rápido que la cena ya esta en la mesa –dijo en su tono de siempre y se fue cerrando la puerta del cuarto, Amy solo se dirigio hacia la ventana y miro la luno por un momento, era una noche hermosa, las estrellas llenaban todo el cielo haciéndolo lucir aun mas deslumbrante y la luna estaba llena

Amy: …que hermosa vista… -dijo casi en un susurro viendo la hermosa luna -claro…no mas que tu… -escucho una voz dentro del cuarto, se dio la vuelta y allí estaba, Sonic EXE la estaba penetrando con esos ojos rojos que perturbarían a cualquiera, sus guantes estaban llenos de sangre y sus garras sobresalían un poco de estos, Amy se asusto y dio pasos hasta topar con la ventana, Sonic EXE caminaba hacia ella y la acorralo con ambas manos, para luego besarla apasionadamente, Amy trataba de alejarlo de ella pero sus intentos eran en vano, ya que el era mas fuerte que ella, cuando sintió que el por fin de separaría de el, fue cuando se sintió un poco aliviada, cosa que EXE noto de inmediato se separo un poco sin dejar de rozar sus labios para agarrar aire y luego volver a besarla, empezó a profundizar mas y mas el beso, era lo mas asqueroso que ella había hecho en toda su vida, y eso que estaba besando a Sonic, este en un momento sintió un poco de dolor por un golpe que ella le dio al tratar de liberarse de su agarre, cosa que onbviamente no le gusto a el, asi que la tomo de los brazos y le mordio el labio inferior fuertemente hasta que este sangro, Amy soltaba gemidos de dolor haciendo que este riera malévolamente mientras saboreaba la sangre de su amada

Sonic EXE: lo siento mi dulce rosa…pero tu me golpeaste…eso no se hace… ¿sabias? –Amy solo se tapaba la boca sintiendo la sangre que emanaba de su labio, Sonic EXE se acerco a ella de nuevo, pero Amy esta vez agacho su cabeza para que el no la volviera a besar Este solo la miro y tomo su barbilla haciendo que ella levantara la mirada, este solo la miro con una mirada algo tierna pero sin perder ese toque malvado y le lamio el labio inferior provocándole a ella un escalofrió en su espalda, cuando el se separo ella temblaba por temor a que el pudiera hacerle algo malo, este en cambio solo sonrio al ver como el labio de ella comenzaba a sanar lentamente Amy lo sintió y se vio en un espejo, claramente observo como su labio sanaba poco a poco, Sonic EXE solo la miro y sonrio.

Sonic EXE: me propase un poco contigo mi querida rosa, lo lamento, no volveré a hacerte daño… -dijo pero ella lo miro furiosamente

Amy: ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! –le grito con todas sus fuerzas, Shadow que ya se estaba preguntando el porque ella se estaba tardando tanto, salio corriendo hacia su habitacio al escuchar ese grito por parte de ella

Sonic EXE: ¡¿Qué?! TU ME ESTAS DANDO ORDENES?! TE RECUERDO QUERIDA QUE ESTAS EN LA CASA DE UN MUCHACHO! NADIE ME DA ORDENES! ¡NADIE! Y tu no serás la excepción –dijo dando una mirada horrible

Amy: déjame sola! ¡no te quiero! ¡¿es que no entiendes?! –dijo con un tono algo dolido

Sonic EXE: pues tarde o temprano te acostumbraras y sera por las malas si tu me obligas

amy: ¡JAMAS TE AMARE! ¡NUNCA!

sonic EXE: ¡ERES MIA! ¡Y DE NADIE MAS! VOY A MATAR A TODO AQUEL QUE SE INTERPONGA EN MI CAMINO Y TRATA DE ALEJARME DE TI!

Amy: ¡NO POR FAVOR! Por favor no le hagas daño a nadie, no lo merecen…

Sonic EXE: nadie merece nada querida, pero si esos son tus deseos…te los concederé… -escucharon como la puerta trataba de abrirse, mas era difícil pues EXE la había atascado

Shadow: (desde afuera) ¡AMY! ¡¿QUE OCURRE ALLI!? ¡ABRE LA PUERTA! –la voz de Shadow se escuchaba un tanto preocupada, Sonic EXE rodo los ojos y se acerco a Amy y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte que casi le quita la respiración. Luego le dio un beso en los labios y le dio otra mordida, pero pequeña que le dejaría una pequeña cicatriz

Sonic EXE: recuerda mi amor…eres mia…y de nadie mas…nadie me alejara de ti nunca… -dijo retrocediendo hasta la ventana, al llegar solo se paro en el barandal de esta y le lanzo un beso para después desaparecer con el aire, cuando Amy creyo que se había ido escucho un pequeño susurro en su oído –_nadie puede escapar de mi…se los advierto…mas le vale a Shadow que se aleje de ti…-_ Shadow abrió la puerta con una patada y fue hacia amy

Shadow: ¡ROSE! ¡¿QUE A PASADO?! –pero amy estaba mirando hacia la misma dirección en la que Sonic se había ido, acto seguido, cayo desmayada en brazos de Shadow.

* * *

**_bien gente preciosa, se que es algo corto pero el haberme tardado tanto en escribir me quito las ideas, ya que el escribir todos los dias me hacia pensar rapidamente que pasara en el siguiente cap, pero ya volvere a acostumbrarme, tratare de no volver a tardarme de esa manera._**

**_bien, diganme que les parecio, aprecio mucho sus comentarios, todo se acepta pero si piensan insultarme automaticamente sera ignorado o asesinado, gracias por leerme!_**

**_dejen reviews!_**


	10. sin poder escapar

_**gente sexy! que tal? e aqui el siguiente cap de mi historia (nooo ¬¬) jeje xD bueno solo espero que les guste, tambien decirles que mientras escribia el flashback se me ocurrio el final perfecto de esta historia! no se las voy a decir :D MUAJAJAJAJA cof cof JAJAJA! XD**_

_**bueno espero que les guste, sonic y sus amigos son de SEGA, ahora si, disfruten:**_

* * *

Sonic veía la escena desde lejos, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas mientras conversaba con EXE, que estaba frente a el, el sabia que si intentaba correr el de todas formas lo volveria a atrapar

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

EXE estaba frente a Sonic, ambos conversaban del incidente que tuvo con Dylan y como es que llego a caer en la maldición atrapado en la cueva por mil años, hasta que Sonic encontró una oportunidad y salio corriendo rompiendo la barrera del sonido, iba lo mas rápido que podía, Sonic se encontraba herido de la pierna en la que EXE lo había resguñado aquella vez, pero el sabia que eso no era obstáculo para el, siguió corriendo y corriendo, ya llevaba muchísimos kilómetros de distancia, su mirada no era asustada, era decidida, iba camino a casa de Amy, el sabia que aquel demonio volveria a atraparlo asi que sus intenciones eran al menos advertirle a Amy, ya que el no quería que ella acabara como la amante de Dylan, Sonic ya se sabe esa historia, y el ya conoce el final. Cuando estaba ya a ton solo unos cinco metros de la puerta de la casa de Amy, un par de cadenas se le amarraron a los tobillos y lo jalaron hacia atrás haciendo que el callera al suelo de cara, pero no le importo.

Sonic: ¡AAMY! –gritaba, pero ya había sido arrastrado mucho y Amy ya no podría escucharlo, siguió siendo arrastrado, Sonic trataba de quitarse las cadenas porque no podía escapar de EXE si estaba amarrado de los pies, ya no iba a la misma dirección en la que estaban conversando antes, ahora iba siendo arrastrado hacia un campo que su suelo no era firme, era de piedras y tenia basura. Sonic fue arrastrado por ese campo durante muchos minutos mientras el se retorcia de dolor y gritaba que parara mientras escuchaba una risa malévola hasta que por fin se detuvo, alguien lo tomo por el cuello y lo lanzo contra un muro y luego lo volvieron a elevar

EXE: ¡NO PUEDES ESACAPAR DE MI IDIOTA! ¡ASI QUE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE HAGA COSAS PEORES VAS A RESPETARME! –y se volvió a meter al cuerpo de Sonic

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

* * *

Sonic: a-acabas de…herir…la… -dijo recordando lo que había pasado con Amy recientemente

EXE: nah, ¿y que tiene de malo ahora? Si ya la cure

Sonic: de una forma muy repulsiva

EXE: deja de hablar imbécil, sabes que tu opinión no sirve de nada Sonic: si no sirve de nada, ¿Cómo es que todos prefieren escucharme a mi primero que a ti?

EXE: que idiota eres…yo soy mucho mejor que tu en todos los sentidos que prefieras poner

Sonic: y si es asi, ¿Por qué Amy me ama a mi y no a ti? –dijo en tono burlon, pero después empezó a sentir un agudo dolor en su cabeza y empezó a caer de rodillas enterrando sus ahora afiladas uñas en su cabeza –WAAAAH!

EXE: no eres nada, ¿entiendes? –dijo en un tono de voz escalofriante –Rose me amara tarde o temprano…

Sonic: no entiendo porque haces todo esto…tu no la amas… -dijo aun en el suelo

EXE: claro que la amo, lo he hecho desde hace mas tiempo que tu, incluso antes de que la conocieras, de no ser por la maldita maldición que me mantuvo encerrado en aquella estúpida cueva, la hubiera hecho que me ame desde antes de que te conociera y asi ahora estuviéramos juntos

Sonic: pero dices ser dios…y una maldición te retuvo… -dijo de nuevo en tono burlón b pero aun con dolor

EXE: ¡SILENCIO! –grito con todas sus fuerzas ocasionando mas dolor en la cabeza de Sonic, este se limito a volver a apretársela con las manos –¡MI ROSE ME AMARA! ¡POR LAS BUENAS O POR LAS MALAAAS! –y empezó a meterse en el cuerpo de Sonic por su boca, este empezó a sentir que su garganta se cerraba y que en cualquier momento empezaría a ahogarse

Sonic: waaa…aggg…gg… -le dolia que hiciera eso pero de todos modos estaba ya acostumbrado a eso, no era ni la primera ni la segunda vez que le hacían eso, aun de rodillas, puso ambas manos sobre su cuello sin apretarlo, no importa cuantas veces le hicieran eso, de todas formas siempre hacia esa misma acción, en menos de un minuto ya estaba del todo dentro, se apoyo poniendo ambas manos en el suelo y trato de levantarse con dificultad, empezó a tambalearse y abrió sus ojos: verde oscuro, eso significaba que en ese momento era el y EXE al mismo tiempo.

Vio de nuevo hacia la ventana de la casa de Shadow y lo vio a el cargando a Amy hacia la segunda planta, ella aun seguía desmayada, la razón por la que cayo desmayada fue porque la presencia de EXE no se había alejado y había tomado control de ella por tan solo tres segundos para decirle aquella misma advertencia, el cuerpo se rindió por tan solo ese momento y al salir de ella, cayo desmayada, no era algo por lo que podría preocuparse, el ya se sabia muy bien toda la situación, la historia de Dylan, el como es que EXE llego, que por cierto solamente es un alma en pena que anda en busca de oscuridad y venganza, EXE tiene un pasado, y Sonic tiene muchísima curiosidad sobre cual podría ser, solamente sabe que el siente algo por Amy porque en algún tiempo EXE tuvo una amada que físicamente era igual a ella, y para desgracia de Amy, esa mujer se llamada Rosaline, y el le decía Rose, dándole mas razones a EXE de pensar que es antepasada de Amy, y que Rosaline podría estar dentro de ella, aunque no es verdad.

* * *

_**AMY'S POV**_

Desperté en una habitación, no era igual a la que Shadow me había indicado ayer, era una habitación con paredes color blanco, y fotos con marcos negros, eran pocas fotos, en algunas fotos estaba en G.U.N donde se encontraba con rouge con el mismo semblante serio de siempre, en otros estaba con algunos robots o dando al tiro al blanco, tenia una foto donde se encontraban todos "Sus amigos" en un parque, al lado de el estaba yo y Sonic a mi otro lado, había una gran ventana, con cortinas negras, los muebles de esa habitación eran todos de madera pintados de color negro, estaba acostada en una gran cama de colchón blanco con sabanas grises y cobertor negro, para mi, era una habitación de muy buen gusto, tenia un buen toque y no había nada malo, me senté en la cama, la cabeza me dolia un poco y me la sobe con mi mano derecha mientras me apoyaba con la otra, no recordaba mucho de la noche pasada, solo recuerdo haber tenido un conflicto con Sonic EXE y haber caído desmayada.

Vi a todos lados para ver si encontraba a Shadow por algún lugar, pues por todo lo que había en esta, supuse que era su habitación, busque y no estaba, mire a un lado de la cama donde había un pequeño sillón con una sabana ya doblada sobre una almohada, creo que por mi culpa Shadow durmió en un sillón, me sentí mal en ese instante pero al mismo tiempo me enterneció un poco, encima de ese sillón había ropa doblada, era mia, un vestidito verde que me llega justo arriba de la rodilla con un listoncito blanco en la cintura y unas botas iguales a las que llevo siempre solo que estas eran blancas. Me fui al baño que estaba en la habitación, me duche y luego me cambie, después de eso baje las escaleras y en la cocina me encontré a Shadow desayunando y frente a el un plato de hotcakes recién hechos

Shadow: te estaba esperando rose…

* * *

**_bien gente, espero que les haya gustado! lo se lo se CORTO! pero es que estoy con laptop en mano en la boutique de mi tia mientras me retocan mi cabello xD asi que como que aqui...incomodo xD jeje_**

**_ah y no recuerdo si les e dicho que en este cap hablaria de alguien en especifico y me da hueva ir a revisar -_-' asi que si no hable de eso perdon xD_**

**_diganme que es lo que opinan, lo aprecio mucho\(^-^)/ adiooos!_**

**_dejen reviews!_**


	11. descubriendo mas

**_antes que nada disculparme por tardar en subir este capitulo, pues ya lo habia empezado a escribir pero queria hacer el otro primero porque se veia mas urgente xD pero aca esta! esta un poco largo, exaactamente 1,850 palabras (para que vean xD) _**

**_sonic y sus personajes son de SEGA, bueno, sin mas que decir, gozen!_**

* * *

Amy: ¿en serio? –pregunto algo extrañada porque Shadow la estaba esperando

Shadow: asi es…-dojo dándole un sorbo a su taza de café –necesitamos hablar, dijo poniéndose en actitud mas seria

Amy: ¿a-acerca de q-que…? –pregunto nerviosa porque ya imaginaba a lo que Shadow se referia

Shadow: será despues de que desayunemos, siéntate –Amy se sento y vio que Shadow ya le habia preparado un desayuno que consistía en hotcakes con mantequilla, miel y un jugo de naranja frente a ella, partió su hotcake y al degustarlo sus ojos se le iluminaron

Amy: ¡wow! Shadow no sabia que cocinabas tan bien! –dijo muy alegre, Shadow solo le dio una sonrisa de lado por un segundo y le asintió

Shadow: gracias… -dijo empezando a comer también, cuando terminaron de comer, Shadow recogió los platos y los lavo (buen chef, atento, lava y cocina, no es perfectooo?! *¬*) después de guardarlos, se fue hacia la sala donde estaba Amy, se sento a su lado en el ,mismo sillón, ella solo le dio una tierna sonrisa, el la miro y se la devolvió para despues mirar hacia el suelo mientras juntaba ambas manos

Amy: y…de que querias hablar…? –dijo algo timida

Shadow: ¿Qué fue eso que paso aquella vez? –dijo directamente

Amy: ¿a-a que te refieres..?

Shadow: quiero saber… ¿si el beso de ayer te molesto? –dijo en la misma posición, un leve sonrojo se poso en el rostro de Amy

Amy: ammm…yo…

Shadow: porque si te molesto…yo…

Amy: ¡no, no es eso! Es solo…es solo que… -Shadow la mira directamente –es solo que fue algo muy…repentino… -Shadow bajo la mirada -…pero hermoso… -dijo lo ultimo en susurro, Shadow levanto la mirada y le tomo las manos a Amy

Shadow: cuando te veo…siento algo muy extraño…algo que no habia sentido por nadie jamas…y no se que es…algo que me obliga a protegerte…rose…dime, ¿tu sabes que es esto que siento? –Amy no sabia que decir, estaba nerviosa y muy sonrojada

Amy: yo…n-no estoy segura… -dijo roja de vergüenza, Shadow le tomo el rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla para despues levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta

Shadow: vamos –dijo abriendo la puerta

Amy: ¿A dónde? –pregunto desconcertada

Shadow: a buscar al faker numero dos –dijo haciendo un ademan de que lo siguiera, esta lo hizo y cuando salieron Shadow le puso llave a la puerta

Amy: ¿recuerdas a donde dijo que nos reuniéramos?

Shadow: creo que en el parque

Amy: pero es muy temprano

Shadow: lo se…pero ya quiero terminar con todo este desastre y acabar con ese demonio –dijo mientras cargaba a Amy al estilo boda y empezaba a correr a gran velocidad, Amy ya estaba acostumbrada a que la cargaran y corrieran con ella de esa forma por lo que no tuvo problemas, llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en una banca de color blanco, no habían muchas personas ya que era temprano, pero se veia totalmente hermoso el lugar

Amy: a estas horas…este lugar es precioso… -dijo con dulce voz admirando todo a su alrededor

Shadow: lo se…ya habia venido a estas horas aquí antes…me relaja… -dijo cerrando ambos ojos sintiendo una calida brisa golpearle suavemente el rostro, Amy lo quedo viendo y este hizo lo mismo, se miraron por unos segundos hasta que Shadow empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia el rostro de ella, estaban a tan solo un centímetro del otro, se obseraron por un segundo y sus labios iban a juntarse hasta que

¿?: vaya, vaya, vaya…pero si es la dulce rose acosada por muchos… -dijo una voz en tono de burla, ambos se separaron rápidamente y voltearon a ver hacia una rama de un árbol cercano a ese erizo que era tan parecido a Sonic

Amy: ¡Dylan! –dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia el erizo celeste, este bajo de un salto y la saludo con beso de mejilla

Dylan: al parecer ustedes estan muy ansiosos por mi historia por lo que veo –dijo en un tono un tanto orgulloso

Shadow: no te emociones, faker, solo quiero acabar con todo este desastre –dijo dirigiéndose hacia ellos, Amy solo lo vio con una mirada un tanto divertida y solto una risilla -¿vas a contarnos el resto de la historia?

Dylan: pero que modesto eres don gruñón –dijo cruzando ambos brazos -¿no seria mejor esperar al resto?

Tails: aquí estamos –dijo mientras aterrizaba y ponía a knukcles en el suelo ya que lo habia traido cargando de los brazos al lado de cream y rouge que habían volado

Amy: oh, si recordaron que debíamos venir temprano –dijo algo sorprendida

Rouge: yo no, tails y cream me despertaron a las 6:00 am! Osea, necesito dormir bien, ayer dormimos tarde recuerdan?! –grito algo molesta

Knuckles: ya cállate vampiresa! –dijo un tanto fastidiado

Rouge: ¡¿a quien le dices vampiresa?! ¡Cabeza de nudillo!

Knuckles: ¡a ti! ¡¿no es obvio?!

Cream: ¡YA CALLENSE! –grito una cream muy cansada y por lo que se veia, frustrada, al lado de un chao enojado con ojeras bajo sus ojos –¡ya solo cuéntanos tu historia y que estos dejen de fastidiar tanto! –grito haciendo que todos callaran y la quedaran viendo muy sorprendidos, incluyendo al machote sexy de Shadow (ely: fastidio mucho con eso verdad?! xD sony y maria-chan: NOOO! ¬¬' )

Tails: discúlpenla…siempre que no duerme bien…se pone de ese modo… -dijo con una gotita en la sien al estilo anime mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza nerviosamente

Dylan: bueno...no era para nada necesario que vinieran asi de temprano, regresen a sus casas a dormir y nos reunimos despues

Knuckles: seria genial…pero habremos venido para nada –dijo un tanto frustrado –solo cuéntanos el resto y podremos regresar a descansar

Rouge: odio decirlo…pero el cabeza de nudillo tiene razón, solo cuentala

Dylan: (suspiro vv') bien…

_**FLASHBACK (mil años antes de nuestro presente)**_

Tres días pasaron y no volvió a pasar nada que tuviera que ver con ese demonio ni de mi amada, estaba muy preocupado, jamás olvidare su rostro, lleno de horror y preocupación, se me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos…porque despues de esos malditos largos tres días, voces inundaban mi cabeza, yo siempre me negaba a hacer eso pero no quería que algo le pasara a Susan

EXE: y veo que tu respuesta, no es la que yo deseaba

Dylan: nadie te a dicho nada, demonio

EXE: ¿pues sabes que? Yo se lo que piensas, se todo lo que haces, tu dulce amada no tiene oportunidad, ya no me importa que aceptes mi propuesta porque no eres tan fuerte como pensaba

Dylan: si no te interesa… ¡devuélveme a Susan!

EXE: mmm…no… -dijo para desaparecer en una nube de humo negro

Pegue un grito amargo lleno de lagrimas, no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, asi que cuando la nube de humo iba a desaparecer me lanze contra ella teletransportandome con el, apareci en una cueva muy extraña y algo profunda, sudaba por calor pero lo extraño es que habia un viento que me daba frio, el ambiente era extraño, ¿porque sentía esas sensaciones al mismo tiempo…? Levanto la vista y veo unas cadenas con manchas de sangre, no evite pensar en lo peor y para mi gran desgracia, si era lo que creía me encontré con mi amada tirada en el suelo con rasguños y marcas de garras en todo su frágil cuerpo, abrió sus preciosos ojos débilmente y me dedico una dulce sonrisa

Susan: t-te amo… -dijo acariciándome la mejilla mientras yo la abrazaba con cuidado

Dylan: yo también te amo…muchísimo… -dije con mi rostro mojado por tantas lagrimas -…por favor…no me…d-dejes… -dije mirándola a los ojos

Susan: siempre te amare…nunca t-te olvida…re… -dijo mientras acercaba mi rostro al de ella, yo me acerque también y con las ultimas fuerzas me dio un tierno beso…su ultimo beso…con su ultimo suspiro…me separe de ella y ella tenia sus ojos medio cerrados, pero ya no respiraba, cerre sus ojos con delicadeza y junte mi frente con la de ella sollozando, una carcajada espantosa se escucho en toda la cueva

EXE: ¡jajaja! No tengo tiempo que perder maldito mortal, asi que, ¡MUERE! –dijo sacando unas garras espantosas, me quede en mi lugar esperando lo peor, ya que sin ella, no me quedaba nada, espere un dolor en mi cuerpo que jamas llego, una luz cegadora se poso frente a mi, era un angel vengador, era un zorrito de color café claro con unos ojos verde oscuro muy brillantes y una sonrisa segura, formo un escudo alrededor mio y del cadáver de mi amada Susan, luego lucho contra EXE hasta hacerlo desaparecer, obviamente no para siempre, me volteo a ver y me dio una sonrisa tierna, se acerco y me quito el escudo y me ayudo a ponerme de pie

Angel v.: hola, ¿estas herido? –me dijo gentilmente

Dylan: no…muchísimas gracias por salvarme pero… ¿Quién eres tu? –dije secándome las lagrimas

Elías: mi nombre es Elías, y soy una Angel vengador, seguro has escuchado de nosotros.

Dylan: claro que si…se lo agradezco… -dije con mirada triste, Elías le levanto el rostro

Elías: también sabes que ayudamos solo a los que en verdad son nobles y lo merecen –dijo dándole una sonrisa segura, Dylan asintió lentamente

Elías: veras…tu historia me conmueve muchísimo…no creas que no se que te sentirás solo y…no te dejaremos así…tienes potencial así que…en el nombre del clan de los ángeles vengadores, yo, Elías el general y representante protector de los angeles, te nombro a ti Dylan Light, Angel vengador! –puso su mano llena de una esfera de luz sobre mi cabeza e inmediatamente me salieron dos alas enormes muy fuertes y mis ojos que antes eran color café claro se volvieron amarillos como los tengo ahora, mis zapatos cambiaron a botines dorados como mis ojos con detalles blancos.

Despues de ese dia, me volvi un angel vengador e inmortal.

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK (presente)_**

Dylan: hasta aquí nos quedaremos hoy –dijo tranquilamente, todos se sorprendieron

Knuckles: ¡¿Qué!? ¿pero porque?

Dylan: porque si, ahora vayan a sus casas a descansar –dijo mientras se ponía de pie y desplegaba sus alas, todos asintieron de mala gana y empezaron a marcharse y solo quedaron Shadow, Dylan y Amy. Cuando iba a empezar a volar, Amy lo tomo de la mano haciendo que este se girara

Amy: lamento muchísimo lo de Susan –dijo con voz tímida y una mirada de compasión, Dylan solo sonrio entrecerrando los ojos

Dylan: fue hace mucho, Amy… -dijo con una tierna sonrisa

Amy: da igual…lo lamento… -Dylan sonrio y le dio un abrazo corto

Dylan: de todas formas…gracias… -dijo separándose de ella y empezando a volar –¡descansen! Mas tarde veremos que hacer! –dijo alejándose, Shadow y Amy solo se miraron y empezaron a caminar de regreso a casa de Shadow

Shadow: (pensamiento) debo averiguar que es este sentimiento de una vez por todas…porque me confunde…y necesito saber que es… ¿amor? …no lo creo… -dijo sacando su esmeralda –¡CHAOS CONTROL! –y asi ambos aparecieron en casa de Shadow

Amy: bien…dormiré un poco mas…tengo algo de sueño…

Shadow: hare lo mismo…no descanse muy bien –asi ambos subieron y se separaron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones

* * *

**_bueno gente hermosa e increiblemente sexy y de buen gusto (xD?) espero que les haya gustado!_**

**_tambien disculparme por no poder responder algunos reviews porque mi inter esta bien basura en estos momentos ¬¬'_**

**_bueno, espero que les haya gustado! dejen reviews!_**

**_pd. escritor fantasma "GUEST" dices que tienes una historia con este tema? *-* podrias decirme el nombre? me interesa leerla, en fin, ahora si, bye!_**


	12. sentimientos de verdad

**_me tengo que disculpar por haberme tardado tanto en serio lo siento mucho, pero tuve problemas para subirlo tambien, pero aqui esta! asi que espero que les guste!_**

**_sonic y sus personajes son de SEGA! ahora si disfruten_**

* * *

Tres horas pasaron y ya eran las 11:00 am y Amy seguía dormida, Shadow se habia levantado hace unos minutos, fue a la cocina y se tomo un vaso con agua helada, luego fue a la sala y se sento, quería pensar muy bien las cosas que estaban pasando

**_SHADOW POV_**

No se que hacer…en Rose veo algo…pero no se que es, se que siento algo por ella pero no se con exactitud…que! La veo y veo a una chica dulce y tierna que le gusta defender a los demás… ¿Qué siento por ella? ¿odio? No…no puedo sentir eso hacia alguien como ella… ¿amistad? Si, estoy seguro de eso… humm… y si…siento… ¿a-amor?

¿Será amor lo que siento por ella? Sin duda es eso…pero… ¿Qué clase de amor? El de compañeros…amigos… ¿parejas? Tengo que armar este rompecabezas que tengo en mi cabeza… no…yo solo no puedo darme cuenta, necesito hablar con Rose…

Me quedo unos momentos asi sentado sin hacer nada cuando escucho a Amy bajar las escaleras, seguía con la misma ropa de la mañana pero ahora estaba un poco despeinada

Amy: ñaaaaam… (bostezo) hola Shadow… -me saludo parada a mi lado

Shadow: hola –le dije nada mas para hacerme a un lado e indicarle con mi cabeza que se sentar, ella lo hizo –necesito hablar contigo

Amy: ¿si? ¿Qué pasa Shadow? –dijo al notar mi seriedad

Shadow: bien…debo decirte algo…y quiero que me ayudes a saber que es lo que siento… -note como Amy se puso un poco dudosa al principio pero hizo una gran sonrisa y asintió despues

Shadow: bien…cuando te veo…siento algo…y no se con exactitud porque…

Amy: ¿y que es lo que sientes Shadow? –me pregunto de una manera casi inocente

Shadow: siento…siento que debo protegerte, que es mi deber estar contigo y mi culpa si lloras… -dije muy sincero, no sabia que era por eso lo dije asi de rápido y tranquilamente

Amy: wow…gracias –dijo con un gesto tierno, yo solo asentí y proseguí

Shadow: pero…cuando te bese… -Amy me miro atentamente –senti algo…que…no lo se… -dije empezando a acercarme a ella un poco, ella solo me miraba…no pude evitarlo

**_AMY'S POV_**

No puede ser…Shadow me a dicho cosas que…creo que esta enamorado de mi…oh no…no se que hacer, se esta acercando demasiado…yo no se…ay no…esta cerrando los ojos y yo…yo…

Shadow: (abre los ojos de golpe y se separa) ¡NO! ¡esto no esta bien! –dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta, ¿me iba a dejar sola?

Amy: ¡Shadow-Kun! ¡¿A dónde vas?! –dije al ver que me estaba dejando

Shadow: (viéndola por el hombro) lo siento rose…necesito pensarlo… -dijo saliendo de la casa, yo me quede en el mismo lugar sentada, no sabia que hacer, Shadow siente algo por mi y no lo sabe…no se que hacer…yo amo a Sonic…

Amy: oh sonikku… ¿Dónde estas? –dije viendo hacia la ventana abierta por donde entraba el viento.

**_SONIC POV'S en otro lugar, por las montañas_**

(Se veia a Sonic sentado en la cima de una montaña, tenia sus piernas dobladas y sus brazos apollados en estas, su barbilla estaba sobre sus brazos y sus ojos estaban del color normal y llorosos, tenían lagrimas aun saliendo de estos, tenia puesta una capa de color rojo oscuro que se amarraba por el cuello pero no le cubria la cabeza.)

De repente una sombra empieza a aparecer frente a mi, no hize nada, me quede en la misma posición, el mismo erizo celeste palido con mechon negro frente a , el mismo EXE en persona, ya estaba harto de ese maldito demonio, solo me miro y se sento a un lado mio, yo me aleje de el un poco, este solo me miro y empezó a jugar con sus garras en el suelo

EXE: ahh…ese maldito erizo negro…me las va a pagar…intento besar a nuestra Rose de nuevo –dijo volteando a verme

Sonic: mhjm… -dije sin voltear a verlo en la misma posición

EXE: ahhh… -suspiro para despues levantar una mano, pude ver que tenia sangre, acerco su garra hacia mi y me "dibujo" una línea vertical cerca de mi ceja izquierda, yo segui igual, no iba a mostrarme con miedo hacia ese monstruo, ya casi no le temía, es normal para mi todo esto, me dolio pero un poco, no era gran cosa.

EXE: hum… -dijo como examinándome –creo que ya es hora, vamos a visitar a nuestra amada –hace un tiempo que el empezó a comportarse asi conmigo, dijo que no me lastimaría ni me trataría mal si yo no hacia nada en contra ni intentaba escapar como ya habia intentado hacerlo antes

**_FLASHBACK_**

EXE: ¡NO PUEDES ESCAPAR DE MI IDIOTA! ¡ASI QUE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE HAGA COSAS PEORES VAS A RESPETARME! –y se volvió a meter en el cuerpo de Sonic, este como siempre se agarraba el cuello con ambas manos, cuando aquel estaba de nuevo en su cuerpo y el tenia un poco de control, sus ojos se volvieron verde oscuro, Sonic callo de rodillas y se tapo la cara con ambas manos

Sonic: por favor… -suplico –no les hagas daño…deja a Ames en paz… -dijo con lagrimas para despues incorporarse

EXE: no puedo viendo tantos entrometidos en mi camino… -dijo mientras se tocaba la mejilla y se quitaba las lagrimas –tu no eres un héroe…los héroes no lloran… -dijo con desprecio

Sonic: a este héroe…no le importa que lo vean llorar… -dijo con la mirada al frente, EXE lo miro interesante

EXE: hum…te propongo algo… -dijo saliendo del cuerpo de Sonic, este callo de rodillas algo cansado porque entraba y salía y lo hacia de forma brusca –¿Qué te parece si dejas de escapar y llevarme la contraria?

Sonic: ¿a cambio de que? –dijo levantando la vista hacia EXE con su mano en el pecho ya que este le dolia un poco.

EXE: de que yo te trate mejor, no te lastimare, no te arrastrare…tratare con mas gentileza a Rose…aunque lo ultimo de todas formas lo iba a hacer

Sonic: ¿y los demás? –dijo levantando una ceja

EXE: si no me obligan…tengo en la vista a ese erizo negro…se esta propasando con mi querida, oh, lo siento…NUESTRA Rose, ambos la amamos no

Sonic: tu no la amas…te atrae porque es igual a Rosemary…

EXE: mira…estoy tratando de ser amable contigo, asi que mejor te callas

Sonic: pfff! –dijo rodando los ojos hacia otro lado

EXE: vámonos de aquí… -tomo de un brazo a Sonic pero este se solto

Sonic: también debes avisar cuando te metas dentro de mi…es doloroso y se siente horrible

EXE: porque lo hacia bruscamente, si cumples ya no mas…hagámosle una visita a Rose –toco una de las piernas de Sonic y este salio corriendo de inmediato guiado por sus pies, mientras corria, EXE se metio por su espalda y este ni siquier sintió dolor, solo siguió corriendo

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

A los días me dio esa capa para cubrirme del frio cuando fuésemos a lugares como este, se esta volviendo muy amable…demasiado…lo odio tanto…algo esta tramando, solo espero que Ames este bien, se que si ella me viera en esta condición se decepcionaría, ya ni parezco ser quien soy en realidad…

**_FIN DEL SONIC POV_**

Sonic se puso de pie y salio corriendo a casa de Shadow ya que ya sabia a donde es que se encuentra en realidad Amy.

Shadow iba caminando tranquilamente por un parque, pudo usar un Chaos Control para solamente aparecer allí, pero como quería pensar decidio caminar

¿?: ¿Solo de nuevo, eh? –escucho una voz provenir de un árbol

Shadow: acaso me sigues o algo para llegar asi y ya? –dijo sin mirarlo ni dejar de caminar

Dylan: claro que no, solo me gusta estar por lugares como este… -dijo saltando del árbol y llegando al suelo –¿y Amy?

Shadow: en casa…

Dylan: ¿la has dejado sola? –pregunto caminando a su lado, Shadow se detuvo un momento recordando a aquel demonio

Shadow: maldición… -susurro sacando su esmeralda

Dylan: ¿eh, ya te vas? –dijo observándolo

Shadow: olvide que mi situación con ella no es lo mas importante en este momento –dijo elevando la esmeralda

Dylan: ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? Crei que solo bromeaban en eso pero al parecer si te importa

Shadow: claro que me importa, ¿vienes o te quedas? –dijo mirándolo fijamente

Dylan: vamos –dijo mientras lo único que se escucho en ese momento fue CHAOS CONTROL

Aparecieron en la sala de la casa de Shadow, todo el lugar no estaba como antes, ahora todo estaba desordenado y habían muchas cosas rotas, una mancha de sangre se encontraba en una esquina y habia un rastro que se veia como si habían arrastrado a alguien

Dylan: ¡¿PERO QUE A PASADO AQUÍ?! –dijo mirando todo el lugar, Shadow estaba muy furioso, se acerco a una pared y la golpeo con fuerza haciendo una grieta en esta y que su propia mano sangre

Shadow: ¡MALDICION! –gritaba mientras golpeaba una mesa con su pie haciendo que esta callera

Dylan: ¡HEY! ¡TRANQUILO! –dijo al ver que se ponia histérico

Shadow: ¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME PONGA BIEN SI POR MI CULPA..?! –pero se callo porque Dylan le puso una mano en su boca

Dylan: shhh… ¿escuchas eso? –dijo haciendo silencio, Shadow callo y escucho también –son…sollozos…

Shadow: mira –dijo señalando el rastro con sangre, caminaron siguiéndolo y llegaron a una habitación, allí estaba Amy, estaba inconciente y una de sus piernas sangraba bastante

Shadow: ¡ROSE! –grito corriendo hacia ella y poniéndola en su cama, ya que se encontraban en la habitación de Shadow –oh no…es mi maldita culpa… -se lamento viéndola alli

Dylan: permiso… -dijo apartando un poco a Shadow, se puso cerca de Amy y puso su mano dos centímetros elevada de la parte afectada de la pierna, la tuvo allí mientras cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba mucho, la pierna de Amy poco a poco fue sanando, cuando termino, prosiguió con otros rasguños menores como en la cara o brazos

Shadow: los ángeles vengadores también hacen eso… -dijo viendo cada movimiento del erizo azul oscuro

Dylan: asi es…es otro de nuestros dones –dijo terminando –ahora dejémosla un momento descansar, despertara pronto –dijo dándole una sonrisa a Shadow

Shadow: …gracias… -dijo casi en un susurro, Dylan solo asintió con la cabeza

Dylan: no es nada…no quiero que a esta chiquilla le pase lo mismo que a Susan… -dijo viéndola

Shadow: no pasara, gracias a tu ayuda… -Dylan le sonrió más dulcemente, se alegraba de eso, ambos salieron y se dirigieron a esa sala destrozada

Dylan: te ayudare con esto –dijo poniéndose a levantar las cosas rotas

Shadow: gracias –dijo recogiendo cosas también, mientras limpiaban, Dylan aprovecho para saber que es lo que pasaba

Dylan: dime Shadow…no es por meterme pero… ¿te gusta Amy? –Shadow se detuvo por un momento y despues continuo

Shadow: no lo se… -dijo sencillamente

Dylan: ¿quieres que te ayude a aclarar eso? –Shadow no dijo nada, Dylan solto una pequeña risa y continuo -¿Qué sientes cuando la ves?

Shadow: yo…siento que debo protegerla… -dijo terminando una parte de la sala

Dylan: ¿solo eso?

Shadow: siento…enojo…al verla sufriendo…es como…

Dylan: ¿una pareja?

Shadow: no…es…

Dylan: ¿te verias como pareja con ella?

Shadow: la verdad…no… -dijo viéndolo mientras se sentaba en el sofá, Dylan lo imito

Dylan: se han besado…

Shadow: lo se…ni siquiera se porque paso eso…

Dylan: ¿te gusto ese beso?

Shadow: un poco pero…yo…

Dylan: ella no te gusta –dijo simplemente, Shadow solo arqueo una ceja –no sientes nada mas por ella que algo como…

Shadow: hermandad… -dijo Shadow viendo hacia el frente

Dylan: iba a decir amistad…pero…la verdad, ustedes dos quedarían mejor como mejore amigos o mejores amigos

Shadow: creo que es lo mejor –dijo con una media sonrisa

Dylan: ¿eso piensas? ¿crees?

Shadow: no, eso es lo mejor, ella será como mi hermana ahora –dijo con una sonrisa decidida

* * *

**_bien, espero que les haya gustado, otra vez lamento haberme tardado, espero que les haya gustado_**

**_dejen reviews!_**


	13. pasado

**_¡LAMENTO LA TARDANZA! EN SERIO ¡LO LAMENTO TANTOOO! TT^TT_**

**_bien, es que estos dias e estado algo bloqueada con esta historia pero ya esta todo bien! y es que cierta personitaa me a ayudado mucho...no dire nombres...GRACIAS SONY! (que imbecil soy xD) bueno xD solo espero que les guste \(^0^)/_**

**_sonic y sus sensualones personajes les pertenecen a SEGA, ahora si, gozen! ^^_**

* * *

sonic EXE se encontraba escuchando la conversación desde la ventana, sonic en su interior suspiro de alivio porque al parecer no habrá algún triangulo amoroso y Shadow no saldrá herido, asi es, despues de todo, hasta el se preocupo por la seguridad de Shadow, pero tenia que protegerlos a toda costa, el era el único ya que el tiene los mismos pensamientos que ese demonio.

Se alejaron de esa ventana y fueron hacia otra mas cercana, ahí la vieron, estaba acostada y sus heridas estaban sanándose, Sonic supo de inmediato que ese tal Dylan habia ayudado, por la forma y cosas que EXE habia hablado de el, ese tal chico era poderoso y muy fuerte. Aun le dolia ver a Ames de esa forma, no le gustaba, el la quiere y saber que la causa de su dolor es el es…terrible…

**_FLASHBACK_**

Sonic EXE iba a toda dirección hacia la casa de Ames, iban con la intención de "cortejarla" o al menos EXE, lo único que Sonic quería era advertirle que se alejara. Llegaron y la encontraron sola en casa, EXE sonrio maliciosamente pero Sonic solo pensó en lo peor y se preocupo.

Amy estaba sentada en el sofá, estaba algo pensativa, ni siquiera escucho esos ruidos accidentales que provocaron al entrar. Solo estaba allí, pensando en cada palabra de Shadow, no sabia que hacer, quería a Shadow pero no de esa forma, y solamente pensaba en poner cuidado a cada palabra que vaya a decir en cuanto regresara, pero se empezaba a tardar mucho y se estaba aburriendo mucho, asi que se levanto para dar una caminata y tal vez encontrarse a Shadow en el camino, al darse la vuelta lo encontró, ese maldito demonio con ojos rojos y negros con sangre bajo de ellos.

Iba a gritar pero EXE rápidamente le tapo la boca y la acostó en el sofá con el encima de ella, ella forcejeaba todo lo que podía pero el seguía encima tapándole la boca con sus manos.

EXE: shhh shhh shhh… -le dijo suavemente ella lo quedo viendo a los ojos, estaban muy cerca, empezaba a cansarse de ser siempre ella la que esta en peligro esperando a que la rescatasen, asi que en un movimiento rápido, lo empujo muy fuerte y lo tiro al suelo, saco un martillo y lo golpeo en la cabeza lanzándolo hacia una esquina y manchando con sangre un poco el suelo, empezó a correr pero EXE la tomo del tobillo lastimándole con sus garras, sangro pero no tanto empezó a hacer fuerza para caminar y soltarse arrastrando un poco a EXE haciendo un pequeño camino de sangre pero a este no le importo, la jalo hacia el y ella callo al suelo boca abajo lastimándose, el se arrastro y se puso encima de ella colocando sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza y el sujetándola de las muñecas

EXE: has sido una chica muy rebelde Rose… -dijo con voz siniestra llenándola de miedo y escalofríos –¿sabes algo? Solo quería ser amable contigo…quería que tu y yo estuviéramos juntos…incluso tu saldrías ganando, estarías conmigo y con el débil de Sonic…hubiéramos sido felices pero tu… -cayo de repente al sentir como Amy le escupió en la cara

EXE: ¡aaaag! ¡INSOLENTE! –dijo lleno de ira con sus ojos rojos como la sangre, Amy al sentir como el le soltaba una muñec para limpiarse la cara aprovecho y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, el se quejo y se separo un poco, en eso ella le dio un golpe con la rodilla en el estomago provocando que el se separara

EXE: ugh… -dijo con sus ojos abiertos pero no tantos, Amy salio corriendo hacia su habitación dejando un rastro de sangre por su herida que ya estaba un poco abierta y sangraba muchísimo.

No pudo hacer mucho, antes de llegar a la cama cayó al suelo inconsciente. EXE llego a la habitación y la vio

EXE: eres muy fuerte querida…me gusta… -dijo esbozando una sonrisa terrorífica, paso su lengua por sus propios labios y se toco el golpe que aun sangraba, rápidamente se curo, iba a cercarse a Amy pero escucharon como Dylan y Shadow entraban a la casa, salieron por una ventana y se dirigieron a otra mas abajo a escuchar la conversación.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Sonic: porque no la dejas en paz… -dijo casi en un susurro mientras miraba a Ames allí acostada –ya sabes que ella no es Rosemary…no lo fue y no lo será… -dijo viendo hacia EXE que ya estaban separados ambos , este lo miro con cierto rencor por esas palabras pero no dijo nada

Sonic: por favor…dejala…no merece sufrir…Rosemary no…

EXE: ¡CALLATE! –grito golpeando a Sonic en el estómago, esta cayo de rodillas ya que ya habían bajado –¡NO TIENES NINGUN MALDITO DERECHO A HABLAR SOBRE ELLA! –grito viéndolo con odio y rencor, el otro permaneció asi –ELLA ESTA DENTRO… !YO LO SE! ¡Y VOY A RECUPERARLA CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE! –grito dejando a Sonic en shock, no dijo mas, se fue con rapidez obligando a los pies de Sonic seguirlo.

En el camino se quedo pensando en eso, pero rápidamente lo olvido *no…recuperare a Rosemary…se que estas dentro* pensó EXE para regresar a su anterior cara malvada pero ahora sin sonrisa

Amy poco a poco fue despertando, se sento en la cama y se puso de pie, pero callo sentada rápidamente al sentir un leve dolor en su tobillo, se lo miro y vio que estaba algo rasguñado…muy poco…ya que recordaba que fue una herida fuerte, volvió a ponerse de pie pero apoyando su peso en su pierna buena y empezó a cojear un poco, sosteniéndose por algunas cosas como mesas o la pared, con un poco de dificultad bajo las escaleras y llego a la sala donde Shadow y Dylan estaban conversando, llego a la sala cojeando y allí los chicos la escucharon, Shadow rápidamente se levanto a ayudarla y la recostó en el sillón mas grande.

Shadow: ¿Rose que es lo que paso? –pregunto con un tono preocupado

Amy: nada Shadow, estoy bien

Dylan: ¿Cómo que nada? ¡si habia un gran desastre aquí! , Shadow y yo ya lo arreglamos claro

Amy: (suspiro) bueno…EXE vino y tuvimos una pelea, lamento el desastre que deje en tu casa Shadow

Shadow: no te preocupes –dijo con su tono de siempre –¿pero y ese rastro de sangre?

Amy: ah, es que golpee con mi martillo a EXE en la cabeza y luego le di una patada en su estomago, cayo y se arrastro

Dylan: ¿y tu herida?

Amy: me tomo del tobillo y me hizo caer, pero recuerdo que era una herida mas grande… -dijo mirándose la herida

Dylan: si que lo era, pero te la cure, con un poco de reposo sanara

Amy: oh, bueno…gracias –dijo en tono timido

Dylan: no hay por que –dijo gentilmente

Shadow: bueno, ahora que estas bien, tenemos que hablar sobre la situación, ¿Qué es lo que quería el maldito ese?

Amy: propasarse… ¿Qué mas? –dijo en tono de fastidio, luego volteo a ver a Dylan y este estaba viendo hacia la nada sin decir nada

Amy: ¿Dylan? –dijo mirándolo, pero este no se movía ni nada

Shadow: ¡hey! –dijo hacia el pero seguía despues, parpadeo un par de veces lentamente para empezar a hablar con voz profunda

Dylan: cuando Susan me dejo… -dijo sin cambiar mirada y posición con una voz muy profunda, nada parecida a la normal, Shadow y Amy se miraron ante tal cambio repentino.

**_FLASHBACK (hace 800 años)_**

Elías: (Angel vengador que convirtió a Dylan) ¡RAPIDO, SALGAN TODOS DE AQUÍ! –decía mientras hacia lo posible para mantener abierta la salida, el sitio subterráneo, donde los ángeles vivían y se reunían estaba siendo atacado por un grupo de humanos que querían acabar y experimentar con ellos, ya que creían que eran un peligro para la humanidad.

Ya estaban saliendo, muchos fueron disparados pero no muerto, muchos se han debilitado, yo no quería dejarlo allí, no quería dejar a la única persona que me ayudo cuando estaba solo…y me brindo una segunda oportunidad…todos habían salido, solo faltábamos el y yo…ya estábamos por salir cuando un hombre lanzo una navaja directo a nosotros…el se interpuso y yo…solo quede en shock, la navaja le había atravesado el pecho, es donde ni siquiera los angeles vengadores pueden sobrevivir…nuestro clan se separo…tras la perdida de uno de nosotros…no soportamos la idea de que volviese a pasar, y no lastimamos a las personas, no queríamos guerra, es por eso que nos separamos, los que quisiesen ir juntos que vayan pero los que deseamos ir por nuestra cuenta…adelante…

Pasaron los años, seguido iba esa cueva donde encerre a EXE con mis nuevos poderes, el seguía allí, en un descuido…ochocientos años despues, cierto erizo azul entro y rompió la maldición...

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK (presente)_**

Dylan: … -siguio viendo a la nada despues de su relato, Amy se puso muy triste y Shadow que habia escuchado con atención la historia, solo quedo callado.

Amy: Dylan…yo… -dijo con mirada triste

Dylan: no es necesario que se compadezcan de mi…fue hace mucho…tarde o temprano esta maldición iba a romperse y estos días ya llegaron…

Shadow: pero… ¿Por qué EXE persigue a Rose? Debe haber una razón

Dylan: todo a su tiempo…

Shadow: estoy hartándome de tanto esperar… -dijo entre dientes

Amy: Shadow… -dijo tomándole el brazo al ver que se dirigía hacia Dylan, Shadow solo la miro y despues se incorporo

Dylan: lo siento…cuéntenle la historia a los demás luego…debo irme… -dijo con tristeza y sin dejar que los otros hablasen, salto por la ventana y se fue volando.

**CON Sonic y EXE**

EXE: estoy harto…ya no esperare ni un segundo mas…no sere amable…la necesito de vuelta ¡y será ya! ¡por las buenas o por las malas!

* * *

**_hasta aqui, ufff, me siento mal TT-TT no se que tengo que me duele y tiembla todo mi cuerpo D: pero bueno...espero que ya se me pase, espero igualmente que les haya gustado, pronto actualizare! gracias por leer!_**

**_dejen reviews!_**


End file.
